JTeens: Return of the Giants
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Kaos has returned with a new plan to take over Skylands so the JTeens must team up with the Arkeyan Sorcerers to stop him. This time though they'll need to awaken the original Skylanders to stop an ancient Power from being awakened. Can the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorcerers defeat Kaos once again?
1. Time of the Giants

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. I only own Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, Yukie and Maria and my interpretation of the Arkeyan Empire. Let us begin.

**JTeens: Return of the Giants **

**Time of the Giants**

It had been a week since the defeat of the shadow dragons. Life on earth was returning to its typical state but this time the existence of magic and been revealed to the people of the earth. On the plus side however, this was a good thing since Skylands was currently growing stronger and the earth was rebuilding and growing as well. Right now the JTeens were in the middle of training with their teachers in the ways of the Eternal Sources while Luna was busy training Jade in Arkeyan Magic.

"So far the progress the JTeens are making in their training is very impressive," Flora said watching Chrissie, Colleen, Cody, and Ice train with Ventus, Aqua, Terrador and Shasta respectively, "And I fully agree with what Drago said to that brat during the hunt for the water demon mutate and how he said it too. The divorce was the brat's fault."

"That makes two of us Flora," Kira said, "Drago was right to say what he said and how he said it too."

"Thank you so much," Drago said, "At least you Arkeyan Sorcerers actually agree with me about the fact that the divorce was the brat's fault and how she ruined Tori's life for the last five years! Ice agrees with me as well and so does Princess Luna."

"But wasn't that a bit too much Drago?" Jade asked as she and Luna were training.

"Actually Drago said exactly what needed to be said Jade," Luna said, "We Arkeyans don't take lip from spoiled brats nor do we take anything from them period! We beat them down to the ground!"

"You are aware of the fact that the earth and the people of earth now know that magic does exist and if anyone does say anything about us well we could show them footage of the shadow dragons destroying the earth," Techno reminded, "You are away of how dangerous they are right?"

Jade gulped knowing full well of the devastation caused by the shadow dragons was the result of Malefor and his minions causing the Arkeyans extreme rage which in turn mutated them into the deadly shadow dragons but before she could ask more questions however Eon and Adinda showed up via portal.

"Adinda what the hell are you doing here this time?" Celestia asked, "Didn't our leaders banish you back to the Radiant Isles?"

"Actually they already banished her back to the Radiant Isles," Techno chimed in, "But if she's here at this time then Eon must need her for something. Perhaps he can shed some light on the eight giant statues in the mansion."

"I remember finding those when I was with Jackie during one of his archeological adventures," Jade piped up, "Of course I was hoping that it would be an adventure instead of just archeology."

"Either way can we get on with this?" Celestia said, "The less we have to see Adinda the better it is for us."

"They still hate your guts for taking Fiona's side on handling bullies Adinda?" Jade asked as Adinda nodded yes in response, "What else did you do to get them so pissed off at you like this?"

"Where do I even begin Jade," Adinda said explaining everything as to why the eight governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire hated her guts and were glad to see her banished to the Radiant Isles, "And that's basically the whole story."

"If we're done talking about the Adinda and her issues with the Arkeyan Governors can we talk about why you're here and what is up with those eight statues?" Drago asked Eon as the JTeens and the other Arkeyans present gathered to hear the discussion, the Arkeyan Robots on the other hand were busy beating Chelsea and Nikki to a bloody pulp as they forced them to repair the Arkeyan Autogyros.

"Yeah Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara won't tell us anything about them," Chrissie said.

"And in case anyone forgot, Flint and Agatha now want Colleen's head on a shiny silver plate for what she said about how that hot water accident at school served Drago right for saying that the divorce was that brat's fault," Hydrus said as the two dragons in question were already breaking out the claws and the razor sharp jaws and in Agatha's case the razor sharp tail blade, "Flint considers Drago a worthy candidate to be his apprentice and if it comes down to a fight I cannot defeat him or Agatha since they're both way stronger than I am."

"Can we please just get to the point," Cody asked as Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara showed up and with Maria and Yukie, "the last thing we need is more blood spilled."

"Cody's right, we need to learn about those giant statues and avoid yet another fight with the Arkeyans," Colleen said.

"Actually you may have to fight the Arkeyan Robot Empire," Reina said, "These statues are actually Skylanders. To be precise they were Giants, the first Skylanders but to understand why Jade found them we must look back 10,000 years ago to when the Arkeyan Robot Empire ruled over all of Skylands with an Iron Fist in every sense of the phrase."

Reina then used her magic to show Skylands as it was 10,000 years ago.

"This was a very dark time in Skylands," Eon said, "The Peaceful Mabu had been taken from their homes and forced to build massive monuments for the Evil Arkeyan Robot Empire. But the Iron Rule of the Arkeyan Robot Empire gave rise to a new age of heroes known as the Skylanders."

"Watch and learn JTeens," Rita said, "You might learn something."

The JTeens watched as the Statues of the Giants came to life and revealed that they were actually the Giants and they too were watching the events that occurred 10,000 years ago. One of the Skylanders was a giant tree that was mutated into a living tree warrior that had horns and a spiked arm gauntlet that doubled as a cannon. The giant stomped its way up the hill until eventually reaching chompies that were surrounding a mabu.

"Wow look at it go," Cody said as the giant easily defeated the pack of chompies.

"Any chance one of those giants could do that to that bratty sis of mien?" Ice asked hopefully.

"Actually we have no need to do that Ice," Shasta said, "the prisoners in California's most brutal prison are already covering that on their own free will by beating that brat down to the ground."

Ice was happy upon hearing that and so was Luna but Chrissie had some concerns about hta.t

"But isn't' that a bit much Shasta?" Chrissie asked as the group saw a different magic window of how the inmates were brutally beating down Stacey, "Haven't you made your point already about what happens to anybody who dishonors your race?"

"This is to drive home our point," Ventus said as the scene returned to the previous vision, "And I suggest you keep watching this. You will see how powerful the Arkeyan Robot Empire was 10,000 years ago."

Chrissie sighed as she resumed watching the magic window as it showed the giant now identified as Tree Rex having a conversation with Norticus and followed him to the Arkeyan Work Site where a giant robot was standing on a platform held up by three chains.

"Okay so what's with the giant robot and what is it doing?" Tree Rex asked.

That's the Arkeyan Conquertron that's guarding the mines," Norticus said explain the situation, "He's the one keeping us all prisoner here and he's tough."

Right on cue the Arkeyan Conquertron fired eye lasers at a Mabu on a platform which sent it flying and screaming in terror and scared the other mabu present.

"Like I said he's tough and doesn't mess around," Norticus said to Tree Rex, "But there is a way to stop him. If you can break the chains holding him up we'll be home free."

"Just leave it all up to us," Tree Rex said as she and his fellow giants went ahead with the plan to break the chains holding the giant robot.

"So all we have to do is break these chains holding the giant robot, seems simple enough but I bet there is probably a trap waiting for us," A giant bee by the name of Swarm said to Tree Rex.

"That's why there's four of us," Eye Brawl who was a headless giant with a giant eye ball for an eye said, "Tree Rex, Bouncer and I will break the chains. We need you to keep the Arkeyan Conquertron busy."

Swarm nodded as Tree Rex, Bouncer and Eye Brawl each found one of the three chains holding the Arkeyan Conquertron's Platform and on the count of three as soon as Swarm had the robot's full attention, Tree Rex Bouncer and Eye Brawl began breaking the chains until they shattered and destroyed the platform sending the Arkeyan Conquertron falling into the abyss.

Norticus and the Giants then met up near the last chain as the Mabu fled from the mines and returned to their homes. The five of them were discussing the next course of action to take from there.

"Congratulations on freeing us from the Arkeyan Conquertron," Norticus said, "You have given us hope now let us give all of Skylands hope by bringing down the Arkeyan Robot Empire so all of Skylands can be free from their Iron Rule."

"But what of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire?" Bouncer, a red and gold security single wheeled robot asked Norticus, "You are aware that they are the most powerful sorcerer civilization in all of Skylands."

"As long as you don't piss them off or dishonor them in any way they're not the threat but if anybody does piss them off then the civilization responsible has to either surrender or the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire will wipe out that civilization from history. They don't take crap from anyone."

The Giants gulped at the thought as they prepared to face the Arkeyan Robots as the scene returned to the present.

"You see everyone that was the beginning of a great battle for the invasion of the Arkeyan Robot Empire had already spread far and wide," Rose said as the vision of the Time of the Giants ended and a new one began to appear in the magic circle.

"To truly stop them the Giants had to face the robot kign and remove the source of his power, the Iron Fist of Arkus." Sara said as a new window appeared showing a vast army of Arkeyan War Machines with the Arkeyan Robot King wielding the Iron Fist of Arkus.

The giants themselves were all armed and ready to face the War Machines as they charged into battle. The War Machines charged towards the giants but the size of the War Machines' size was a hindrance as the Giants easily dodged and fought back till they came face to face with the robot king and with teamwork they severed the Iron Fist of Arkus which not only shut the robot king down they deactivated the Arkeyan Robot Legions as well.

"Without the Fist of Arkus or a king to command them the Arkeyan Robot Legions fell silent," Eon said as the heroes saw that the giants all gathered but they were surrounded by purple magic, "But this victory carried a heavy price. The Giants were swept from Skylands and have not been seen until now."

The Jteens saw the Iron Fist of Arkus banish the giants from Skylands right before falling silent in the Arkeyan Throne room in the Lost City of Arkus along with the robot army.

"So what does all of this have to do with Jade?" Drago asked the portal master and the Head Mystic Arkeyan.

"Jade's finding of the Giants has called us here," Adinda said, "Kaos is up to his old tricks again and Skylands needs our help. We leave right away."

Right on cue Flynn, Hugo, and Cali came by with the Dread-Yacht as the gang all hopped aboard and took flight back to Skylands.

"So what's the big plan Hugo?" Flynn asked as they were in the Portal.

"Master Eon says that there's an old hermit who saw what Kaos was up to," Hugo said, "We must go see him at once if we're to save Skylands."

"In that case we better get going," Cali said, "there's no telling what he's up to."

"Alrighty then Full speed ahead to the Hermit," Flynn said as the ship sailed at full speed to the last known location of the Hermit.


	2. Rumbletown

**Rumbletown **

The Dread-Yacht was sailing across Skylands on the way to see a hermit. The Dread-Yacht had arrived in a dangerous town and was parked out of reach by a nearby isle so they took a dinghy to get into town. Unfortunately Colleen had to stay clear of Agatha and Flint since they both hated her guts which would ruin the mission and so did the other six dragon bodyguards for that matter. The Arkeyan Governors were also pissed off at how Colleen always seemed to be on Stacey's side even after that brat caused so much trouble so trouble so they elected to stay on the Dread-Yacht for this mission.

"Colleen you do realize that you Tori, Katie, and Neeta took a huge risk by saying what you said to Drago when you found out that the brat had the power of Bai Tsa?" Rita said as Princess Luna was joining them on this mission.

"Drago yelled at Stacey and blamed her for the divorce of her parents," Colleen said, "And that was the worst thing to do. He said that because she spilled grape juice on his shirt so I made him go and apologize for blaming her for her parents getting divorced."

"And look where that got you," Luna snapped, "A week long beat down by ten legions of Arkeyan robots O'Connell! Didn't you memorize the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire bylaws?!"

"She did and I have to say that the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is sounding a lot like the Arkeyan Robot Empire," Cody said recalling what the JTeens saw in that vision.

"We told you before that we Arkeyans don't take lip from anyone," Reina said, "At least that brat's in federal prison being beaten down for 10,000 years so that's a good thing."

"Yep and we better focus on the mission which is to find the hermit," Flynn said as they arrived in town," This is probably the place he lives in people."

"But doesn't it seem odd that a hermit would live in a town guys?" Cali asked.

"Well I'd ask somebody but the town's folk don't seem too friendly," Ice said.

"Perhaps we should ask the Arkeyans to cover it," Hsi Wu said, "They've already got the entire earth terrified of them as it is and don't even ask about all of Avalon."

"Either way we better go and rescue him," Chrissie said, "the sooner we do so the sooner we can get out of here and find out what happened to him."

The team then headed into Rumbletown and onto the Sky Drifter's Jetty where Skylanders of the Air Element were stronger in there which meant that Chrissie had to summon Jet-Vac Whirlwind and Swarm to take lead.

Adinda had returned to the Radiant Isles to go discuss something about Kaos' plan via portal and she was already banished to the Radiant Isles by Queen Rita anyway.

"Okay so where exactly is the Hermit?" Sara asked, "He's not in the Jetty."

"What about looking in there?" Rita said pointing to an area known as Stink Breeze Point, "The hermit might be in there somewhere. We could find a clue though."

"The only problem is we need an Undead Element Skylander to open the gate," Reina said as bones rose up blocking the path.

"Allow me, I'll just summon Eye Brawl and have him open Stink Breeze Point," Ice said summoning Eye Brawl, "Yo Eye Brawl we need your help with this gate dawg. It's an Undead Element Gate and only Undead element Skylanders can open it."

"I've got my eye on this task," Eye Brawl said as he opened the Undead Gate.

The gang walked in the area and did some exploring hoping to find the hermit. Back on planet earth Jackie, Uncle and Tohru were discussing the recent events.

"The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire has gone all out Sensei," Tohru said as the planet was now host to Arkeyan Robots but also Arkeyan Sorcerers as well, "Having the Arkeyan Sorcerers here on earth might be a good thing but it's a double edge sword in which if we piss off their leaders they could declare war on us."

"Tell me about it Tohru," Jackie said, "They're still mad at us for sacrificing Wally, Theytied Valmont to a stick, stuck the stick on the tallest point in San Fran and left him there with no food or water for three days they then had Cosmo and Flint do the same to Mikey's mother Emily just because she gave birth to a bully and last week they actually to do the same to Xua Wing and make him suffer without food or water for three days if he stood in the way of burning everything ever owned by Tchang Zu just because he teamed up with their enemies, Kaos and Malefor."

"The Arkeyan Empire has become extremely volatile and unpredictable and the planet is already terrified beyond belief of them and what they're capable off thanks to the shadow dragons that Malefor's scheming forced the Arkeyan Governors to create," Uncle said, "The Shadow Dragons were created from the negative energy that built up when they were undoing all the damage Malefor caused by summoning the eternal dragon Shenron to revive the innocent lives killed by Malefor and his army over the years in wars that were never theirs to join."

"And some of that was never the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors to bear in the first place," Tohru said, "Yet the saddest irony is that they're forcing the earth and it's people to suffer under the weight of their rage for the crimes that were committed against their race."

"True and I have a terrible feeling that the earth is about to become the battlefield and that its people are going to bear the costs for yet another war that isn't theirs to join," Jackie said.

"All we can do now is hope and pray the Arkeyans are gonna help otherwise Skylus will have to repair the damage yet again," Uncle sighed knowing there was no other way.

Back in Skylands the heroes had already searched for the hermit yet they found some very interesting stuff in the areas that they already cleared. The group was now in Quigley's grotto with Cody having summoned Camo, Shroomboom, and Tree Rex to lead the way. As they were exploring the grotto, Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara began to discuss their decision about having left Luna in charge once again.

"Do you really thing leaving Luna in charge while we're on this road trip was a good idea?" Rose asked as Camo, Shroomboom and Tree Rex were fighting off an ambush.

"To be honest there's a chance Luna could take her revenge upon Uncle for sacrificing Wally," Sara said, "But Uncle had to keep the existence of magic hidden at the time."

"Yeah and now thanks to the shadow dragon all of earth knows about magic, Avalon and Skylands," Reina said, "And the entire universe is afraid of us, our empire and our vast armies and maybe all of existence for that matter."

"And they should be, all of existence should be afraid of us!" Rita snapped, "That brat dishonored Maria and she's terrorized everyone in Magus High and yet Colleen always takes her side even when Drago or Ice yell that whore and frankly I'm so sick of it and so is the entire Arkeyan Empire! Why do you think we leave the deciding vote to Luna?! She's quick, decisive, deadly and right to the point and the bylaws say that Luna gets the deciding vote in the event we disagree about any legal matters. It was Luna's vote that had us banish Adinda to the Radiant Isles and Luna's vote that we move ahead and take over and rule Avalon, Skylands, and the Earth if push comes to shove!"

Rose and Sara sighed as they considered their elder sisters words while the group returned to Toebiter's Accent with Chrissie summoning Swarm, Jet-Vac, and Whirlwind to take the lead. Rose and Sara knew full well that if the Arkeyan Empire's rage boiled over and push came to shove there would be no stopping the Arkeyan Governors from conquering all of Skylands by force and then all of Earth and Avalon.

Eventually the group made their way to the Practice Pit where Skylanders of the magic element were stronger which meant that Colleen had to take lead and summon Spyro, Pop Fizz, and Ninjini to into battle. Soon the group entered the practice pit and began fighting off some Drow Lance Masters with Spyro, Pop Fizz, and Ninjini leading the attack before a Goliath Drow showed up right on cue.

"Well Well lookit what we have here! A bunch of Portal Masters and some Skylanders! Are you lost or something? WRONG ANSWER PAL! I'm Brock and you're in BROCK'S TOWN now!" Brock said before some Drow minions showed up, "Boys give those Portal Masters and Skylanders a warm welcome!"

"Here we go again," Hsi Wu said, "Another round of Arena Fights. When Luna sent us down to the underworld after beheading us we were forced to fight for our lives."

"I don't know whose worse," Cody chimed in, "Carlton or the Arkeyan Robot Empire."

"Let's not count out this Brock guy just yet," Reina said, "And a word of advice Cody, watch your moth about the Arkeyan Robot Empire. It is only one half of the Arkeyan Empire. The other half is the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

Cody wisely kept his mouth shut and returned to focusing on the battle at hand. After they cleared out the Drow minions that Brock sent after them they faced the Goliath Drow himself.

"Think you can beat Brock that easy?! WRONG! Brock's holding all the cards! And Brock knows WHO you're looking for! If you want that crazy old hermit come get him!" Brock said taking his leave from the practice pit after that remark.

"Well at least we know where the hermit is," Rita said, "Now all we need to do is summon the dragon Skylanders and prepare for the worst. This is obviously a trap."

"True but this hermit is our only lead to finding out what Kaos has planned," Reina said.

"Not to mention figure out what else Kaos has been doing as of late cause I have a feeling that he and Malefor have a much bigger plan in store," Rose said.

"Which means that we have no choice but to press on ahead and fight," Sara said.

The JTeens weren't sure about the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens' plan but they had no choice if they wanted to save the world.

Back on the Radiant Isles, Adinda was still reviewing the reasons that the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens had given her behind her banishment to the Radiant Isles in the first place. From what the Head Mystic Arkeyan Sorceress could gather all of it stemmed from the fact that the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors hating her guts all because they say she sides with their enemies instead of her own people every time.

"Going over the reasons for your banishment yet again Adinda?" Eon questioned as he showed up in the sanctuary on the Radiant Isles, "I thought Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara made it clear that the Governors hate your guts for siding with their enemies instead of your own people on how they do things and they also said that since you're not with them on how you do things then you're against them."

"They did but that was after I told them that I'm not with them on how they take the simplest approach to bulling such as beating down the bullies and impaling the parents on sticks for the entire planet to see as a reminder of what happens to anyone who dishonors and or is against them but I'm not against them either," Adinda stated before sighing, "Among the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors there is no middle ground for them and you are either on one side or the other. Their decisions are being fueled by years of grudges they've had against living relatives of those whom they already killed and from the trace amounts of negative energy from the Shadow Dragon fiasco. The sad part of all this is that Fiona still doesn't have her daughter back and its all because of the bylaws that Kira's grandmother Agatha wrote when she was the Phantom Arkeyan Queen. The Arkeyan must understand that not everything is black and white and just because you're not with somebody doesn't mean you're against them."

"I agree with you on that Adinda and I also agree that not every problem has a simple solution but teaching the governors and your fellow Arkeyans that will be something else entirely and it may take brute force to get that point across. Let us hope and pray that it doesn't come to brute force yet again.

Back in Rumbletown the group had already arrived at the bridge before stopping.

"Hsi Wu scout ahead and find the hermit," Rita said, "This looks way too easy."

"Isn't that a good thing in this case?" The Sky Demon asked before preparing to fly.

"In our line of work when something seems too easy that almost usually always spells a trap," Reina said.

Right away Hsi Wu took flight and began to scout the bridge itself and found nothing on the bridge and the supports but he did notice Brock making an appearance.

"Think you can follow Brock that easy? WRONG!" Brock yelled before he destroyed the bridge and dropped the heroes straight into the Bridge Belly Dumps where Skylanders of the Undead Element were stronger forcing Ice to take lead by summoning Cynder, Fright Rider and Eye Brawl.

"Like our sisters said," Rose said, "When something seems too easy that spells a trap."

"That's why they had you go and scout out the area first just in case," Sara said.

The Sky Demon sighed as the team continued walking to find the old hermit and a way to get to the arena.

Meanwhile over on Avalon, Po Kong and Dai Gui were having a conversation about the current state of the earth and the people living on it as well as what was happening on Avalon. They were also having a chat with Daolon Wong about the beating that Xua Wing suffered from the Arkeyans for grieving over his traitorous son, Tchang Zu.

"Well I can safely say for certain that the Earth is enduring a blast from the past," Daolon said, "The Arkeyans are returning the art of discipline to the way it was back in the day."

How pray tell were things on Earth back in the day?" Dai Gui questioned wondering what pray were happening.

"Back in the day parents used to beat sense into kids to make them behave and teachers used to beat sense into bullies," Daolon said, "And if the parents didn't do so the Arkeyan Sorcerers would beat not only the bullies but also the entire family to a pulp and if that didn't work they'd kill the bullies in front of the entire town and then leave the families tied to sticks with no food or water for three days."

"Yikes remind me not to piss off the Arkeyan Empire to that point," Po Kong said.

"I hate to say it but our siblings already have," Dai Gui sighed, "The Arkeyan War Machines have been beating father for failing to eliminate Tchang Zu earlier for his treason against us and the Arkeyan Sorcerers have been busy beating everyone who dishonored or mistreated the JTeens or their friends in anyway possible. Kira personally beat Fiona to a bloody pulp and continues to do so each time Fiona demands that Kira return Sophie and she's also beaten Finn to a bloody pulp as well. One more thing Kira has also beaten to a pulp anybody who tries to go after Kira and get Sophie from her Castle."

"And the Arkeyans will probably beat them to a pulp until they either drive home their point or until those they beat surrender and admit that they dishonored the Arkeyans which may take about 100 years," Daolon said, "And the Arkeyans have bene known to hold grudges against those who not only pissed them off but they'll also hold grudges against the entire families for life which if what Adinda and Eon say is true than that could be well over 1000 years."

Po Kong and Dai Gui were shocked. They never knew that the Arkeyan Sorcerers could live to be over 1000 years old nor did they know that any of them could hold a grudge for that long against anybody and their family who dishonored them to the point of killing all of them.

Back in Skylands the heroes had just arrived at Toe Biter's Keep. They were not aware of what was happening on Avalon nor were they aware that they were being watched. All that was on their minds was finding where brock had hidden the hermit.

"This is it Muir," Malefor said to Robert Muir in Kaos' Fortress on the Cloudbreak Isles, "We're about to watch the JTeens take a serious beatdown in some arena fights. Are you ready?"

"I just want that half breed trog to suffer before they kill him," Mur said, "By the way did I ever thank you for providing me samples of all the Eternal Sources, some Petrified Darkness, some of your dark magic and stealing back all of my lab equipment and giving me a new lab right here in the process master?"

"You just did now let's get back to the other task at hand; did you tip off our little assassin about that idiot Volcanic Arkeyan Governess' failure to eliminate all those who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire? The plan is to spread fear and chaos Muir and when people are dying from a mysterious assassin they panic and don't think straight."

"Already did that and thanks again for getting me samples of even more magic and some of the water demon chi. The Water Demon chi is the most powerful and it was the reason I escaped from Section 13. So all we have to do is sit back and watch the fireworks. On the plus side Kaos has once again burned all the small businesses down to the ground and forced them to go out of fussiness since they refused to pay the fee. Kaos even destroyed the businesses while the owners were still in there. Personally speaking if we didn't burn them down I assume that the Arkeyans would've eliminated the entire city and the businesses in the process trying to kill all those who dishonored them."

Muir and Malefor resumed watching the viewing stone as it showed a clear image and gave clear audio of the heroes as they returned to the Dread-Yacht with the Hermit after having survived the arena battles.

"Okay that Arena battle was brutal," Cody said, "This is Malefor's doing, who else has enough power to make the minions even stronger than before guys?"

"Yeah and let us remember that Kaos is involved in all of this," Rose said.

"True and I have a terrible feeling that more Arkeyan Sorcerers will show up," Colleen said, "All of whom are related to the Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and many of which may arrive to finish the job the Governors themselves failed to do."

"Let us also remember that Uncle, Tohru and Daolon are also on the chopping block for standing in Shasta's way of trying to burn Cody's mom to cinders," Reina reminded.

"But there is no tome for this," Sara said, "According to what the old hermit who goes by the name Ermit, Kaos is back in Skylands, he's got Tchang Zu's powers, and a giant Arkeyan Robot."

"A very bad combination and he's after something inside a secret Arkeyan Vault," Chrissie said.

"And whatever is in that vault requires a giant Arkeyan Robot to open the vault itself," Ice said, "Which means we need an Arkeyan War Machine but we have no time to run to the Arkeyan Armory and get one so we're pretty much on our own."

"And I doubt the Arkeyans are gonna send over a giant robot to help us since helping their enemies is the most treasonous crime an Arkeyan can commit," Spyro said, "The Arkeyans are strict about not helping anybody who dishonored them."

"Speaking of which you'll never guess what's happened now while we were away," Whirlwind said, "Somebody slit captain black's neck with a knife last night and that somebody also killed Allie and everyone else who lectured Colleen with a slice to the neck last night as well."

"You think the Arkeyans are still on the warpath?" Drobot questioned, "I wouldn't put it past them to have an assassin or tow trained in the event they wanted somebody killed over a matter of having been dishonored. I'm not surprised if Aqua herself was responsible."

"If Aqua was responsible then she would've fed them to the sharks by now," Flashwing said, "But a simple slice across the throat suggests that somebody else is responsible."

"Perhaps you're right but we can't rule out the other Arkeyan Governors," Pop Fizz said.

"Pop Fizz is right," Bash said, "We all know how the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is a very close knit civilization of Sorcerers and if anyone of them are attacked then they'll retaliate as a team."

'which means that if we do question even one of them they'll refuse to talk to us and even roast us," Zap said, "I know this has been said numerous times but the Arkeyans are the most dangerous sorcerers in all of Skylands to piss off."

"We know Zap and we also know what you're gonna say next," Chill groaned, "The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is sure to go after us if we stand in the way of them attacking their enemies."

"On the bright side the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire got everyone who sent Wally to Juvie expelled from not only Magus High but also expelled from the entire school district," Fright Rider said, "Kira said she was gonna make sure Sophie's enemies were kicked out of her life and out of Magus High and she made it happen. She even threatened the school board into doing it too."

"And the brat and the stupid ape are both in the most brutal federal prisons for 10,000 years taking brutal beatings every day for all time from the prisoners and the parents who gave birth to them are paying the price for their crimes," Jet-Vac chimed in proudly, "In fact rumors tell that Tori was just burned when her laundry business was burned down to the ground and the coach also had his throat slit."

"But there is still the matter of eliminating everyone who pissed off the Arkeyans in the first place," Shroomboom said, "Malefor is still on the loose and who knows what else he has at his disposal."

"Let us hope we can defeat Malefor before the earth pays with its life," Hot Dog Said, "Otherwise thousands of millions of innocent people will die."

"Personally I say we should just leave the Arkeyans to do as they please," Camo said.

"Camo's right," Sunburn said, "We can't oversee the earth full time and we're needed in Skylands so the earth will have to handle its own problems alone."

Sprocket didn't have much of a comment to make knowing there was nothing else that could be said at this point. All she could do was do her best to protect Skylands from the wrath of Kaos.

Meanwhile back on Earth a new Arkeyan Sorcerer had arrived on the hill which overlooked San Fran. This one was dressed in a black midriff bearing T shirt with blue jeans and had red hair and eyes.

"I always did look up to my cousin Shasta and this is where I'm gonna earn her respect. She has failed to eliminate all those that dishonored the Arkeyan Empire so I'm gonna finish the job for her," The new Volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress said holding a knife. "My partner is already doing the same for his cousin Aqua even as I speak and when we're through the earth and her people will learn not to dishonor our people ever again."

The new Sorceress vanished in a torrent of flames already preparing to eliminate those whom Shasta failed to do so.


	3. Cutthroat Carnival

**Cutthroat Carnival **

Over on the Cloudbreak Isles, Mur was already working on some new experiments with the petrified Darkness he found compliments of Malefor. The Alchemist was also doing some other experiments with the Eternal Source Samples to see which source was the most powerful. Malefor then came by to see how the experiments were going so far and from what the Dark Master was seeing Muir was making great progress.

"Progress on the experiments is proceeding according to plan Muir?" the Dark Master questioned, "You do remember that I eliminated Tchang Zu for his failures and I also eliminated the Goblins themselves for failure to retain the throne of Avalon right?"

"I remember Lord Malefor and with the Eternal Source samples you have given me I'm making great progress," Muir said, "But if I only had a sample of the darkness itself I could make more progress."

"Don't get greedy Muir, remember your end of the bargain, give me a new army to increase my standing as the new leader of the Zangyack Space Empire and the Earth will be under your new world order while Kaos gets all of Skylands and I get Avalon."

"I remember the bargain Malefor; I know that double crossing you is more dangerous than pissing off the Arkeyan Empire. The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire pretty much rule all of Skylands and have influence over the Earth at this point just like the Arkeyan Robot Empire ruled all of Skylands 10,000 years ago Lord Malefor."

"Good answer now all I need to do is cause a massive inferno to hit one of the worlds that rebelled against Zangyack, burn the leaders of said rebellion to a crisp, not to mention cause a massive amount of turbulence for that Cursed Dread-Yacht."

Malefor then got his magic ready to curse bad luck and misfortune on the Dread-Yacht upon the ship itself considering that said ship was already cursed to begin with.

Meanwhile on the Dread-Yacht the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens were once again having another discussion about one of their decisions. This time it was about the decision of having sent the Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors at New Camelot to oversee the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and Luna back on earth till they needed them later. The four queens were sitting in their own quarters in the ship discussing.

"Okay since when did we decide which Arkeyan Sorcerers join us on this ship and which ones stay?" Rose asked.

"Since that big mouth blowhard Xiao Fung asked if we were the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire Rose," Rita said, "Personally I hope somebody shuts that big mouth of his up for good before I resort to doing it myself. He's already gotten in Shasta way and paid for it with a trip to the burn ward with 3rd degree burns."

"And that goes for everyone else who stand in our way or mouths off to us," Reina added fiercely, "Nobody gives us Arkeyans lip or attitude and lives to tell the tale."

"Either way we have more bad news," Sara said, "Neeta Matthews was murdered last night. The cops say she had her neck slit and her tongue cut right out of her mouth and pulled right through her cut on the neck. Somebody hates her guts enough to kill her and drag her tongue right through her mouth."

"Sounds like Shasta had Kira send a Phantom Arkeyan to kill her and all those other people," Rose said, "Which means that if that's the case and they know who did it then they'll either deny that it was them or they'll refuse to tell us anything about who did it."

"And due to bylaws if we're to get any information in legal issues such as these Adinda is gonna have to face them in battle," Reina said, "She does play a bigger part and has more power than she knows in the Arkeyan System of Government. Now before we continue anybody else dead?"

"Funny you should mention that sis," Rita chimed in, "According to reports on Avalon, Shendu and Tso Lan are dead and so are Xiao Fung and Bai Tsa, here's how they died, the file says that they died with a slice across the neck and they all had their tongues cut and pulled right through the open wounds in the process."

Before Rita could speak further there was the sound of thunder before the sound of something exploding nearby before the Dread-Yacht came to a complete halt.

A few minutes later over with Flynn, Cali, and the JTeens, they were in the dinghy going to what appeared to be a carnival.

"Oh scales not this place again," Flynn groaned seeing where the group was at.

"Flynn you know this place?" Cali asked guessing that Flynn had been here before.

"Let's just say that there are some people down there that don't like me very much."

"I'll hold the disbelief," Chrissie said, "But like us or not we need them to fix the ship since the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire hate our guts and won't help us and by us I mean Colleen and myself not to mention Drago for lecturing Colleen about how she got revenge on Mikey."

"Why can't the Arkeyans just let go of whatever grudge they have against us and our families," Hsi Wu groaned, "What did we ever do to piss them off this badly?"

"For starters you and your friends saved a brat from a well-deserved stint in the tenderloins, lectures Colleen on how she hurt a bully all over the internet, forced Drago to apologize to a brat for blaming said brat for the divorce which was actually said brat's fault and in doing so enraged the entire Arkeyan Empire and brought Armageddon upon Avalon, Skylands and the Earth," Flynn said, "You all should know by now what happens to everyone who pisses off the Arkeyans."

"We know and some of us still have the scars as proof of that," Colleen groaned, "Shenron had to revive us aster the shadow dragons showed up and destroyed the earth's people and now the planet herself and everyone on it are under the iron rule of the Arkeyans or at least one step close to it if the governors decide to declare war on both Avalon and the Earth."

"Let us hope that it doesn't come to that. Either way we have a ship to fix so let's play nice and let Cali do the talking," Cody said, "We're gonna need their help to not only repair the hull but also repair the motor as well."

"Permission to come ashore," Cali said to the pirate captain who went by the name of Bowers.

"Granted. Please excuse the quiet, when we pirates took over this carnival, we noticed a sudden drop in customers…" bowers said to Cali, Flynn, the JTeens, and the Skylanders, "Hey haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"No you haven't," Ice said, "Now we need your help, can you fix our ship? We took a direct hit from numerous thunderbolts. We think Malefor's behind all of this."

While Bowers was discussing the conditions of fixing the ship the Arkeyan Empire's Governors were all at New Camelot in the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire Throne Room discussing their next move as well as the recent string of murders that Adinda had brought up. The Mystic Arkeyan Queen had called via magic circle much to the annoyance of the Governors.

"Seems somebody's been busy slicing up all of the people that you lot despise," Adinda said, "I'm not surprised that you don't seem so upset over their untimely deaths."

"If you're asking if we're all glad that they're dead the answer is yes," Aqua retorted, "But if you're asking if we eight governors had anything to do with it the answer is no."

"But we'd grant immunity to whoever did it and by them a drink as well," Shasta said.

"I can't believe you three!" Adinda yelled, "You three are the most callous Arkeyan Sorcerer Governors I've ever seen in all my years as a Mystic Arkeyan Sorceress and the leader of the Mystic Arkeyans!"

"How dare you insult us like that you insolent skank!" Aqua roared, "Just for that you're getting impeached and beheaded you impudent whore!"

"Will you four save it?!" Celesta snapped, "We've got other problems at hand!"

"Celestia's right, we'll talk about Adinda's Impeachment Trial Later," Ventus said glaring at the Mystic Arkeyan Queen letting her know that she was already in hot water, "Right now we need to talk about Kaos and the giant Arkeyan Robot he's got at his feet."

"And he's going to the Secret Arkeyan Vault of Arkeyan Secrets which can only be opened by a Giant Arkeyan Robot," Flora said, "And inside the vault is a stone map that leads to the Lost City of Arkus, The Royal City of the Arkeyan Robot Empire and the Counterpart to the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire Royal City of New Camelot."

"Which acts as the resting place of the Iron Fist of Arkus," Techno said before gasping, "Oh boy, I know what Kaos is up to. If he gets the Iron Fist of Arkus then all of its power and the Arkeyan Robot Empire will be at his fingertips and he'll rule Skylands with an Iron Fist in every sense of the phrase and soon all of Avalon and the Earth."

Before anybody else could ask the phone rang and Terrador picked it up before chatting with whoever was on the other end before finishing up the conversation.

"Well that was our bosses on line one," Terrador said, "They said something about having made a pit stop in Cutthroat Carnival due to engine damage they took from some lightning. They think Malefor caused the damage."

"Now they're leaving the carnival and going to get a giant Arkeyan War Machine owned by a hermit," Kira said, "Oh and they also said that more murders happened last night. All the relatives of the murder victims had their throats slit and their tongues pulled right through the open cuts."

"So now we have multiple murder cases?" Adinda asked while groaning, "Can this get any worse?"

"For you it can," Celestia said, "You're still on thin ice for insulting Aqua, Kira, and Shasta."

Meanwhile back on Earth the new Volcanic Arkeyan Was no standing over the last of Tori's relatives with a bloody knife in hand showing that she already eliminated all of Tori's relatives and Valmont's as well. She glared down at the fallen skank before another Arkeyan Sorcerer with Blue hair and aquatic pants and goggles appeared. The two sorcerers shared a glance silently telling each other that they'd meet up later.


	4. Enter the New Sorcerers

**Enter the New Sorcerers **

The Dread-Yacht was currently sailing to the Secret Vault of Secrets. The mood on the ship was grim with the news of the recent string of murders within the last three days. The JTeens were all grieving over the news that every member of their families had been brutally and utterly killed and some in the most gruesome ways possible. Right now they were holding a conference with Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara about the recent murders.

"What the hell do you six want form us now?" Rita hissed coldly, "We have no more information!"

"And even if we did we're not telling you anything," Reina added fiercely, "Now scram!"

"Why have you two turned so cold all of a sudden?" Ice asked the Older Arkeyans.

"What did we ever do to piss off you or your people?" Cody questioned Reina and Rita carefully.

"Colleen pissed off our Empire with her morals," Rita hissed, "And she's also pissed off the Governors as well by saving a brat."

"And Rose and Sara made it even worse thanks to the lecture they gave Drago, Ice, and Cody!" Rita snapped glaring at Rose and Sara letting her younger sisters know full well they were on extremely thin ice.

While Reina and Rita berated the JTeens, Luna was back on planet Earth watching the mansion. The Princess of the Cosmic Arkeyan Sorcerers was expecting company as she left the mansion's auto defense grid active and right on cue Luna heard a roar of flames at the entrance behind her.

"Princess Flannery, I'm not surprised you've shown up," Luna said in a not so surprised tone, "I'm surprised that it took you this long to eliminate everyone who dishonored our people but then again I forgot to take into account that you were busy wiping out all the family members of everyone who dishonored us."

"Considering my elder cousin failed to do so I had to step in and do the job myself," Flannery said as Luna faced her revealing that she was the sorceress who killed Ice's entire family as well as Chrissie and Cody's families not to mention eliminating all the demon sorcerers as well, "Personally I had some help eliminating the families of everyone who dishonored us. I even eliminated the whore and her friends as well as every member of their families personally. Marlon show yourself, Luna wants a word with you."

"I'm right here Flannery," Marlon said, "I was getting the blood off my clothes. Not that you care considering Cress and Chili are still in Skylands and so is Flora's cousin Cilan, but now the earth and her people are all officially terrified of the Arkeyan Empire."

"True and some of our other relatives are busy conquering areas of Skylands inhabited by those who dishonored us before we even found out about earth," Luna said, "But now we have a bigger problem. Kaos, Malefor and Muir now have a giant robot and a massive Space Fleet at their disposal. If push comes to shove and they declare an attack we may have to bring in our generals of cousins to lead the attack."

"Luna brings up a good point," Flannery chimed in, "And they're much more dangerous to piss off than our Governor cousins or in Luna's case sister. Now all we need to dois figure out how to get Adinda out of the position of Mystic Arkeyan Queen and replace her with a warlord of a Mystic Arkeyan Sorceress. That way we can do as we please without interference from her ever again."

"Just let the governors impeach her and be done with it," Marlon said going for a simple approach.

"Too long, we need her removed now," Luna said, "And we don't' have time to wait. I say we let one of the more war monger Mystic Arkeyans challenge Adinda for the throne and once they win they'll get the job and if they do get the job they'll be a big help to us and Adinda will stay out of our way once and for all."

"Great and since Adinda dislikes fighting Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara have to reappoint her if she wants the position and the governors all have to approve of the choice and since some of them dislike her then there is no way she'll get her old position back," Flannery spoke, "It would serve Adinda right just like the beating that my older sister General Malva is gonna give Colleen when she finds out what she's done."

"Before we bring in your older sister General Malva and my older brother General Siebold not to mention Luna's cousin General Clair we're forgetting something," Marlon said, "We can't impeach Adinda in the middle of this crisis so we'll have to wait until this crisis is over everyone."

While Luna, Marlon, and Flannery were chatting, Adinda was having her own chat with Eon on the Radiant Isles about the fact that the Arkeyan Governors all were considering getting rid of her and replacing her with somebody who was her opposite in terms of decisions regarding warfare and battle. She had a good idea who the governors wanted to select.

"Master Eon the Arkeyan Governors all despise me to the point of planning to impeach and replace me," Adinda said, "They even added that they're planning on talking the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens into naming Ayumi to replace me. That girl loves to fight and she doesn't understand the ways of the Mystic Seekers and the ways of peace. She prefers harnessing the Radiance in an attempt to battle and fight."

"As I feared," Eon sighed, "The Arkeyan Governors are gearing up for all-out war on not only earth but also all of the infinite dimensions. If they're provoked to extreme rage beyond the point of no return then they'll begin to conquer all of existence until all the infinite dimensions are under the iron rule of the Arkeyan Empire once and for all and they'll destroy anybody who dares to oppose them and wipe out every member of their family to drive home that point."

"The sad part is that I'm still a member of the Arkeyan Weapon Master Civilization and you know what bites the most? The earth and her people are all gonna die and so is all of existence for the actions of a spoiled rotten brat and her friends and most of the earth's people didn't even do anything to the Arkeyans."

"True but we're forgetting something, the Current Arkeyan Sorcerer King, Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara's older brother and the true King of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. The bylaws say that if the Arkeyan Governors declare war only the Sorcerer King can overrule them without question. The bylaws were written in the event that something like this should happen and so that the king could automatically reverse any written law and the decision cannot be overruled by anybody in the Arkeyan Empire or anybody outside of it. Finding the Sorcerer King of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is our only hope of preventing a possible war."

Adinda sighed before nodding knowing that Eon was right and that the Arkeyan Sorcerer king was the Earth's last hope for avoiding a massive war.

Back in Skylands onboard the Dread-Yacht, Rita finished verbally and physically berating Colleen and was no berating Rose and Sara verbally with Reina helping her in the process. The other JTeens were standing clear knowing full well that if they interfered with the two older sisters there was a good chance they'd berate them for interfering.

"Do you bout understand what you have done?" Rita said glaring down on Rose and Sara, "By lecturing Drago, Ice, and Cody about having become worse than that brat you set into motion a chain of dangerous events leading up to this point that could possibly lead to not only the end of the earth and Skylands but also the end of all existence in all dimensions."

"We're sorry Rita but how were we supposed to know about the chain of events that were set into motion?" Rose said knowing full well that if it came down to a fight her older sister would beat her down without breaking a sweat, "But Colleen was the one who started this by rescuing the brat and Tso Lan and Shendu are also to blame."

"I know and those two big mouth Demon Sorcerers are already dead and as for Colleen we'll deal with her later!" Reina hissed glaring coldly at Colleen letting her know she was gonna feel the full extent of the entire Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the entire Arkeyan Robot Empire's full wrath.

"Either way I suggest we better get to the Secret Vault of Secrets," Sara said even though she knew that she was also on thin ice as well as the Dread-Yacht sailed onward to the Arkeyan Vault of Secrets.


	5. Secret Vault of Secrets

**Secret Vault of Secrets **

Over in a river canyon a Blue Arkeyan War Machine landed in a river bed and proceeded to walk. The Dread-Yacht was flying overhead at a distance in the event they ran into trouble.

"So here we are," Machine Ghost who was the resident ghost that lived inside Ermit's robot said, "The Secret Arkeyan Vault of Secrets. How can it be a secret if we know about the vault?"

"Never mind that! Where the hell is the vault itself?" Rose snapped as the Robot prepared to move, "The sooner we get it the sooner we get to the map and the sooner we get to Arkus."

"My apologies your highness," Machine Ghost said, "The actual vault itself is at the other end of the canyon and is completely underwater. I guess underwater secret vaults were all the rage 10,000 years ago and were standard issue among the Arkeyan Empire. Anyway the only way we'll be able to get in there is if we lower the water level. By the way where is Colleen?"

"O'Connell's taking her daily beatings from the Arkeyan Governors even as we speak," Rita spa coldly.

"Guess the Arkeyan Empire still wants Colleen dead for all the dishonors committed against them," Drago said to Ice.

"The Arkeyans have all been treating me well as of late," Ice said, "But they've been busy training me in using the power of the Eternal Fire Source."

"Let us hope the Arkeyan Empire doesn't add us to its hit list," Hsi Wu Groaned, "Otherwise we'll be joining our family in the underworld enduring eternal torture for all eternity."

"The Arkeyans killed everyone who bullied us and our friends, they killed every member of the bullies families and they even killed all the bullies and all the families of the bullies on the face of the earth and they used the cruelest, sickest, most stomach churning ways to do it," Cody said as the Arkeyan War Machine made its way through Sunrise Canyon blasting the auto defenses on the way as they approached the first dam, "They even killed everyone who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire even once and our entire families were all on the top of their to kill list."

"Here we are everyone, the first dam which contains the first generator," Machine ghost said as the robot stopped in front of the dam, "All you need to do is restore power to the dam. Once that happens, you can open the dam from the other side. I'll meet you guys over there. Good luck everyone."

"Brace yourselves everyone. The Arkeyan Robot Empire's automated defenses are gonna go all out to kill us," Chrissie warned, "Though some of us are already on the to kill list of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

On the East Dam Approach, the JTeens fought their way to the generator with Cody summoning Bash, Terrafin, Flashwing and Crusher to take the lead as Skylanders of the Earth Element were stronger in that areas which made a very big difference.

"These Arkeyan Robots are even worse than before," Rita said rubbing her arm as the group crossed the East Dam and entered the East Dam Controls area where there were even more Arkeyan Robots in the area along with a slew of Shadowkhan to boot.

"Something tells me that the Arkeyan Security defenses are gonna get even worse than before," Sara said, "This is the third time we've had to break into our own empire's property."

"And something tells me that we're in for a rough trip and it'll be worse for the Jteens," Rose said as Chrissie completed the rock puzzle which unlocked the dam.

"Namely Chrissie is gonna feel the full wrath of our empire and our armies," Reina chimed in as the Machine Ghost proceeded to take the group to the second dam.

"Nice going everyone! We sure make a great team. Now hop on and let's find the next dam!" Machine Ghost said as the team hopped onto the War Machine, "Somehow I've got a feeling that things are gonna get much much tougher from here on out…"

"That's putting it mildly," Drago muttered as the robot stomped through Flood Gulch.

The team continued blasting security defenses and Arkeyan Ultrons until they spotted an Arkeyan War Machine lurking in the Gulch.

"Shooting this guy won't get us anywhere," Machine Ghost said, "You'll need to punch the robot out."

"Let me at the controls," Rita said taking the controls of the War Machine.

"He's gonna punch. Watch out," Machine Ghost said as the enemy War Machine proceded to Punch but Rita countered with some quick jabs defeating the robot, "Very impressive Queen Rita, the Arkeyan Robot had no chance to win."

Back in New Camelot, Kira was currently beating the life out of Colleen for the treason she inflicted on Sophie and for saying the hot water treatment served Drago right. To make matters worse Shasta had already beaten Colleen for dishonoring the Arkeyans for the Tenderloins fiasco earlier and used her own powers and Kira's to drive that point home and now Shasta was loaning her powers to Kira as well since both Arkeyan Governesses had a serious bone to pick with her and her entire family and Aqua the Aquatic Arkeyan Governess also had a bone to pick with the O'Connell family since they had a grudge that extended all the way back to Ireland during Irene's days. Needless to say Coleen and her family were already on the to Kill list of the Entire Volcanic, Phantom, and Aquatic Arkeyan civilizations with only Colleen herself being spared by the Aquatic Arkeyans due to being Aqua's apprentice.

"How long has this beating been going on Adinda?" Eon asked as they were both watching from a mirror on the Radiant Isles.

"For the past nine straight hours and counting," Adinda groaned, "Apparently Luna had told Celestia about the loophole that'll allow Ayumi to challenge me for the title of Mystic Arkeyan Leader at any time and she's already geared up and ready to overthrow me by beating me down."

"Well I guess it's safe to say Karen's niece hates my descendants," a new voice said, "I never thought that history would repeat itself within a thousand years."

Eon and Adinda saw a spectral version of Colleen only she was wearing druid robes. Wendell had come by to pay a visit when he saw the ghost of the water druid present.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one whose seeing this," Wendell said to Eon and Adinda.

"You're not the only one who's seeing this Wendell," Adinda said, "We're all seeing this."

"Seem Irena has returned from the other side" Eon said, "I can only guess why she's here."

"The Arkeyan Empire is on the War path yet again slaughtering everyone whom they believed to have dishonored their people," Irene said before looking into the mirror, "And Karen's nice is on the war path. I should've known that Karen and her family would hold a grudge against me and my family for life and want to eliminate them."

"You don't know the half of it," Wendell said explaining all that has happened so far.

Over with the JTeens they and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens arrived at the West Dam Approach where Skylanders of the Tech Element were stronger forcing Chrissie to send Drobot, Trigger Happy, Sprocket and Bouncer to lead the attack. Ice for some reason was happier than usual as they were crossing the West Dam and entered the West Dam Cliffside.

"Ice you seem happier all of a sudden," Rita said to Ice, "Did you hear any good news?"

"Very good news your highness," Ice said, "My evil banshee whore of a sister is officially dead. The Warden called me just now to say that she had been beaten to death and had been stabbed over 100 times with jail made knifes and my so called asshole of a dad is now dead after dying the same way and being burned to ash. Now the worst members of my family are out of my life forever."

"It gets better," Reina said, "That big ape Mikey was just killed by prisoners at the same time in the slammer manner that banshee brat was killed which means honor to our race is restored."

"Until Adinda uses Skylus to revive them again," Drago said reminding them of Skylus.

"Funny you should mention that, as long as those who dishonored the Arkeyans remain dead for at least a year then honor will still have been restored," Trigger Happy said.

"And the thing about Skyus is that he needs a year to recharge and none of the Mystic Arkeyans knows the time spell," Sprocket said, "That and his dragonballs are scattered across all of the Radiant Isles. It'll take about a year to find them and summon him again."

"That should give the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire a year to relax," Drobot said.

"Provided nobody else does anything to enrage or dishonor them," Bouncer said as Chrissie solved the lock puzzle and unlocked the West Dam to gain access to the Vault itself, "There's no telling what will happen if the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is pissed off yet again and if they combine powers with the Arkeyan Robot Empire then all hell's sure to break loose."

"You did it! Now there's nothing stopping us from getting to the vault!" Machine Ghost said as he picked up the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens, "Except probably a bunch more of those Arkeyan Security droids."

"Great more Arkeyan Security Droids," Hsi Wu groaned, "Who knows what else is there?"

"Probably another Arkeyan War Machine or two," cody said as Machine Ghost took the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens through the Gorge of the Ancients, "These Arkeyan Security droids are a real nightmare and I hate to think what other enemies are waiting for us."

"Trust me Cody you're already too late to stop Kaos' current plan and my next plan," Malefor sneered from Kaos' Castle in the Eastern Western Section of Skylands with him was an evil mage with the power of fire and this one had golden eyes and black hair. The mage also wore red and black armor which was custom fitted showing she was nobody to be taken lightly.

"Master Malefor I understand hiring Kaos to let me get revenge upon the Arkeyan Empire for butchering my entire family is necessary but the enemy is getting closer to the vault," The fire sorceress said, "The Arkeyan Empire is a bunch of barbarians that will fall for wiping out my entire family and destroying everything I ever owned in the process Malefor and all because my father stole back his property which they repossessed from him."

"They'll fall Azula just you wait and see and when we're done you'll be the queen of the sorcerer school again and you can bully all the mega dweebs and geeks all you want. We'll wipe out the Arkeyans, destroy everyone they ever helped, eliminate all their clients' families and we'll rule all of Skylands with an Iron Fist in every sense of the phrase."

Azula smiled maliciously knowing full well that Malefor was providing her with the means to get revenge upon the Arkeyan Empire for murdering her entire family after she fled to the outlands.

Back at the Arkeyan Secret Vault of Secrets, the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens finished unlocking the control rings to the vault after fighting off more Arkeyan Security Robots with the help of the JTeens.

"You did it! I can't believe it! Well actually I can, it's just an expression. Now I'll open this up and the map to Arkus should be right inside," Machine Ghost said as he opened the Vault doors which at the exact moment the Arkeyan Conquertron flew in and landed on the Cliffside.

"Well, well, well, look who managed to beat me to the vault! It's the stupid JTeens, the stupid Arkeyan Sorceress Queens in their stupider robot!" Kaos sneered, "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I've got a map to steal and an alchemist to meet."

Right on cue the Conquertron punched the cliff sending rocks hurtling towards the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens forcing Machine Ghost to shield them with his body which allowed Kaos to enter the vault and laugh about it in the process.

Back in New Camelot Kira finished beating Colleen to a bloody pulp for all the crimes she committed against the Arkeyan Empire before joining the other seven Governors at the viewing stone. Needless to say they were pissed off and ready to declare war on Kaos and his allies but they weren't the only ones watching. Eon Adinda, Irene, and Wendell were watching from the Radiant Isles and they were shocked as well.

"If your fellow Arkeyans weren't pissed off before then they're extremely pissed off now," Wendell said.

"Tell me about it," Adinda said, "And you know what bites the most, millions of innocent people in Skylands may end up being dragged into a war that was never theirs to join."

"Kaos is returning home we better prepare for the worst," Eon said, "Irene how are you holding up?"

"This is just awful," Irene sobbed, "How could the Arkeyans beat my descendant to a bloody pulp just for following her morals?"

Eon, Adinda and Wendell sighed as they sat Irene down to explain about the Arkeyan Empire.


	6. Enter the Generals

**Enter the Generals**

"I wonder what Kaos meant when he said he was going home?" Cali wondered, "As soon as we defeated him we already destroyed his flying fortress and his portal in the process."

"And I remember distinctly saying boom in a very literal way when we did," Flynn said.

"He probably means the home he grew up in, in the eastern western section of Skylands," Ermit said, 'One of the few areas in Skylands the Arkeyans have no extradition influence."

"Which means the Arkeyans cannot go there to arrest him or anybody else wanted by them or their allies," Chrissie sighed as the heroes regrouped on the Dread-Yacht.

"Which means the Arkeyans are probably going to resort to taking over all of Skylands so there won't be anywhere that anybody on the run from them can hide," Ice said as a beaten, bruised and heavily injured Colleen fell onto the main deck of the Dread-Yacht via portal from the sky, "And look whose here, a badly beaten yet still breating Colleen."

"So what did you do to escape?" Hsi Wu asked, "Did you use some of that Portal Magic I taught you?"

"Actually Kira was ordered by the Arkeyan Sorcerer King to send me back," Colleen said as she continued talking, "The Sorcerer King is Reina Rita Rose and Sara's older brother Drake and he put me on probation for 130 days for the criems of Dishonor I committed against his people. Neither Kira Shasta nor their bodyguards were happy about Drake's decision so the Sorcerer King stripped me of all my powers to keep them happy for the duration of my Probation."

"So in other words you're only able to call the Skylands but you can't call your element nor can you summon the Eternal Water Source or the Eternal Magic Source," Cody asked Colleen who nodded yes in confirmation of Cody's Statement, "Well this is a fine mess we're in."

"The person the Arkeyan Sorcerer King needs to be yelling at more than anybody is that brat," Drago said, "Oh wait he can't cause speaking of which the brat's already dead and so is her asshole of a dad. Whoever did this slit that jerkass across the neck with a knife while the brat herself got beaten to death in federal prison."

Colleen wanted to say something but she was on extremely thin due to the Sorcerer King putting her on probation for 130 days for the extreme dishonors she committed against the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. The Sorcerer King also made it very clear that if Coleen ever dishonored his people ever again then he'd personally let Kira and Shasta butcher her and her whole family and he wouldn't lose a bit of sleep over it.

"Okay so we're almost to Kaos' old neighborhood," Flynn said, "You ready to go?"

"Pretty much Flynn," Cody said, "The sooner we find kaos the sooner we stop him."

"Alright then I'll just," Flynn spoke before being interrupted as the sounds of blasters rang out in the air and plasma balls hit the Dread-Yacht. Right on cue a swarm of Arkeyan Autogyros began firing on the ship before leaving with yet another Arkeyan Airship and its fleet before they too fired upon the Dread-Yacht as well until they were out of range.

"It was those Arkeyan Security Copters; they must've followed us from the vault," Cali said running over to Flynn, "I think we're out of range but we took a major hit back there. We need to take the lander to the nearest island and fast. The longer we stay out here in the open the longer we remain a sitting duck."

As Flynn, Cali, and the JTeens left in the lander, more Arkeyan Autogyros began attacking them. Flynn steered to avoid the blows but one hit Chrissie injuring her extremely to the point of near paralysis while another destroyed the Sky Demon completely.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the Arkeyans are still pissed off at us," Chrissie groaned, "Tso Lan and Shendu signed our death warrants and the Earth's death warrant the minute they dishonored the Arkeyans by punishing Drago, Ice, and Cody for sending Stacey to the Tenderloins District after she dishonored and humiliated Maria in front of her entire history class."

Over on planet earth Luna, Flannery and Marlon were watching as the Autogyro air fleet left the Dread-Yacht damaged badly and eliminated the Sky Demon in the process.

"Remind me to ask Ventus to get me an audience with his cousin in law Air Chief Marshal Sora," Luna said.

"You can ask her for an audience yourself," Flannery reminded, "She does owe you for setting her up and putting in a good word for her to Ventus' cousin Falkner."

"On the plus side Kira's cousin is paying a visit to this world," Marlon spoke as an Arkeyan Sorceress wearing a black leather trench coat showed up, "Hello Kayleigh glad you made it."

"Listen Marlon, I'm only here as a favor to my cousin Kira and to clean up her mess by eliminating all those who dishonored us since Kira failed to do so," Kayleigh said, "The Phantom Arkeyan Throne was always meant for Kira. My mother, Karen took the throne to hold it until she felt Kira was ready for the job which was halfway through freshman year in High School. Aunt Phoebe should've focused more on Kira and lest on giving therapy to her enemies. The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire bylaws were written to drive that point home."

"Thanks for the history lesson Kayleigh but we've got bigger problems," Luna said.

"Kaos is after the Iron Fist of Arkus," Kayleigh said, "I'm not surprised considering all that has happened and all I've done as of late. I'll say this, back when Kira was in High School in Skylands, Kylie often fought some of Kira's battles for her."

"And now I'm back to finish the job," Kylie said showing up in the mansion, she wore a black monk's robe over a simple long sleeved shirt and jeans and looked a lot like Kayleigh only with brown hair and green eyes, Kayleigh had black hair and brown eyes.

"General Kylie, when did you get here?" Luna asked, "More importantly who did you get in here?"

"I got here via portal and I brought some company with me. I brought General Malva and Admiral Siebold," Kylie said as another Arkeyan General and an Arkeyan Admiral entered the Mansion.

Malva had bright pink hair, orange eyes and wore a black sleevless shirt with red pants and heels and she also had a fireball in her hands. Her fellow Arkeyan Sorcerer Siebold however had light blonde hair and gray eyes and wore a white chef's outfit with blue lines in the outfit. Siebold also was wearing a while admiral jacket and hat.

"We heard our cousins were having some trouble in this would," Malva said, "So Siebold and I returned to finish the job. So who the hell dishonored our people?"

"Colleen O'Connell of the JTeens," Flannery said, "I'm gonna beat that whore down and finish what cousin Shasta could not. That should impress her enough to make me a Captain in the Army or stay in her good books."

Flannery then opened a portal to Skylands while the other Arkeyans watched knowing that Princess Flannery was nearly unstoppable in battle and whoever was on her hit list had better pray for mercy from god.

Back at the Dread-Yacht the ship had been fixed and given a new gun turret by the Wilikin. They even told the crew that Kaos was the one who created them. They even told them that Kaos' Castle was protected by a shield powered by Troll Home Security so they had to go there and destroy the shield generator. Before they could go however a torrent of flames surrounded the Dread-Yacht forcing the JTeens to run for cover.

"Not again, we just got this ship fixed yet again," Flynn groaned as the flames begin hitting the deck until they formed into a portal from which Flannery walked right out of.

"Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara who is that and why is she here?" Colleen asked the four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens.

"That's Flannery, Princess of the Volcanic Arkeyans and Governess Shasta's little cousin," Rita said, "She's one of the eight Arkeyan leaders in charge of the Cloudbreak Isles and she's extremely brutal in battle."

"And anybody who so much as says or does anything to dishonor our people in her presence is gonna die no exceptions," Reina said "I can only guess she's here to finish what Shasta started."

"Great just what we need," Chrissie groaned, "Another Arkeyan Sorceress trying to eliminate us for dishonoring her people. I can only guess she was responsible for killing my entire family as well as Colleen's entire family."

Before anyone could respond to Chrissie's comment, fireballs hit the door of their quarters.

"Flannery's on the attack and is ready to kill us," Cody called over the explosions.

"Actually she's after Colleen and Chrissie for the dishonor they inflicted on our people," Rose said.

"And she won't rest until you two are dead or until our older brother tells her otherwise," Sara said as Chrissie and Colleen groaned as fireballs continued hitting the cabin.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Troll Home Security

**Troll Home Security **

"Well this is just what we need," Hugo groaned on the Dread-Yacht, "Out of the frying pan and into the inferno of another volcanic Arkeyan Sorceress wanting to kill us."

"What are you whining about Hugo?" Cali snapped, "Flynn, you and I are all safe. Colleen and Chrissie are not and there's no telling what the Sorcerer King of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is gonna do when he hears about all that has happened."

"My guess is that we're gonna be in for a very big boom in a very literal way," Flynn said sailing the ship to Troll Home Security.

Over in another realm that had floating clouds and a giant palace floating in the center the Spirit of Portal Master Eon was chatting with a man in a light blue robe about the recent events and about the current situation in the realm of Skylands.

"From what you have Described Portal Master Eon it seems that our worst fears have come to pass, the events the Council of Candracar have long feared have been set into motion, the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is on the warpath and they've already destroyed all of Avalon and killed off of Avalon's inhabitants," the bald man said.

"It gets worse than that Oracle," Eon said, "Kaos is after the Iron Fist of Arkus and if he awakes the fist and its ancient power then he'll have control of the entire Arkeyan Robot Empire."

"This is much worse than what I saw in my vision," the man now known as the Oracle said to Eon.

"Tell me about it and if what else you saw in your vision is true than Skylands and the infinite dimensions are in for even more bad news," Eon sighed.

Back in Skylands, in the Underworld to be precise all those who had dishonored the Arkeyan Empire and every single one of their relatives were currently being beaten and tortured to the full extent of the empire's fury and needless to say the Arkeyan Empire was going all out to drive home their point even with the injuries those the empire had killed would stay with them even when dead.

"You know something guys we should just let our charges do as they please from now on and let them kill whoever dishonors their people and kill the relatives of whose who did so for that matter," Agatha suggested.

"To be frank we're just their bodyguards and we do work for their relatives," Flint said, "Though Buck has been known to run messages for Luna to the other Arkeyan Sorcerers which reminds me, Flannery's already after Colleen and Chrissie even as I speak these words."

"Where is King Drake when you need him?" Roxanne asked, "He'd undo this easily."

"King Drake is away on business in another part of the infinite dimension and frankly we're supposed to be supporting the Arkeyan Governors in their choices," Ivo snapped, "So when the Arkeyan Sorcerer King returns I'm reccominding that he consider replace you with your cousin Kyoshi."

Roxanne knew full well that like Ayumi of the Mystic Arkeyans, her cousin Kyoshi loved going to war, fighting and killing her enemies which made her a favorite among the current Arkeyan Governors and Ayumi. The two of them were often seen going into battle together with Ayumi riding on Kyoshi's back. She also knew that the Arkeyan Sorcerer King wouldn't hesitate to let Kyoshi take her place as Governor Terrador's bodyguard if he heard that she wasn't preforming up to standards. He even stated that if Roxanne failed to do her job he'd personally strip her of her position and her powers and give them to Kyoshi.

"Now that we've got that cleared up we should check on the Dread-Yacht," Hydrus suggested, "I have a terrible feeling that Malefor is watching all of this and could be using our charges' beef with the JTeens to his edge."

Over at Troll Home Security, Flannery had temporary backed off going after Colleen and Chrissie due to a crisis being caused by the Shadowkhan over on the Cloudbreak isles forcing her to return.

"I can't believe your teacher's cousin is after us," Colleen groaned, "But I'm not surprised considering what you just told us."

"Hey, Uncle Xiao Fung said the Arkeyans won't rest until honor is restored to their people," Drago said as Cody summoned, Tree Rex, Camo, Stealth Elf, and Shroomboom to lead the attack, "And that's according to what Rose and Sara told him."

"He wasn't kidding about the whole not resting till honor is restored part," Chrissie said, "Flannery's gonna keep chasing after us till she kills me and Colleen."

"Which reminds me does she have any other realtives we don't know about?" Cody asked.

"That's not important right now," Rose snapped after having been yelled at by her older sisters.

"What is important is destroying the shield generator," Sara said as the group fought past numerous trolls and various areas sending in the Skylands with the matching element of whatever area they were in.

Eventually the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens made it to the battlements where Skylanders of the air element were stronger forcing Chrissie to summon Swarm, Whirlwind, Jet-Vac, Sonic Boom, and two other Air Element Skylanders to lead the attack. The first was a turtle with a gray shell and spikes on the shell while the second one was a blue skinned Storm Giant with a beard and had a cloud as part of his body which he floated around on.

"We just walked right into the biggest battle yet Lightning Rod," The turtle said.

"I know Warnado and yet this big battle will make us Skylanders legend for all time," Lightning Rod boomed zapping trolls.

"I fought the Arkeyans before so I can say that this isn't going to be an easy battle," Swarm said to the Air Skylanders as they fought their way to the Chaotic courtyard.

"Well at least the trolls hit hard but not as hard as those Arkeyan Robots do," Sonic Boom said using her sonic boom on more trolls clearing them all out.

"Save it for after we destroy the shield gun," Whirlwind snapped destroying more trolls.

"Whirlwind's right," Jet-Vac said blasting away more trolls "We've got enough problems coming from chaos so the last thing we need is more negative energy."

Eventually the heroes destroyed all of the trolls and the shield gun protecting Kaos' Castle.

"Now that the shield gun is destroyed we can pay Kaos a little visit," Cali said.

"And bring him to justice once and for all for all the crimes he's committed against the Arkeyans and through all of Skylands," Flynn said, "But wouldn't he be expecting us?"

"The scary part is Flynn's right for once," Reina said, "Kaos is sure to expect us and Malefor's also present so he's sure to have the castle armed and geared up for a massive all out offensive."

The JTeens sighed as they headed back to the Dread-Yacht knowing full well they'd have to face Flannery again.


	8. Kaos' Kastle

**Kaos' Kastle **

Over in Kaos' Castle the shield flickered for a few minutes, before it went out. Kaos himself was in the grand ballroom with Malefor and the rest of his team.

"The force field s down Kaos," Malefor said having heard the shield go down.

"Malefor's right which means the Skylanders are coming here," Azula growled.

"This is where we should be leaving for the drilling rig now," Glumshanks suggested, "the Skylanders are almost here and they're bringing the Arkeyans with them and while the Arkeyans can't bring us to justice here the Skylanders can do it for them."

"Relax Glumshanks; Malefor's got a surprise in store for them," Kaos said, "A big surprise."

Over on the Dread-Yacht Flynn was steering the ship when he spotted Kaos' Castle.

"Kaos' Castle dead ahead," Flynn said to all on the ship but before anybody could show up on the deck a fleet of alien battleships attacked the Dread-Yacht, "Not again!"

"Zangyack's back?!" Hugo panicked seeing the Zangyack space fleet, "This can't be happening. I thought we saw the last of them."

"Apparently not and they're back and the entire fleet is firing upon us," Cali shouted as the entire fleet fired everything they had on the Dread-Yacht and crew.

"Malefor's pulling out all the tops to eliminate us! He knows we're here!" Spyro shouted, "At this point I'd rather take on the Arkeyans!"

"And there's no telling what lese he's got at his claws!" Cynder shouted.

"All I know is that Shasta sent me a letter stating that she's torturing Shendu to the full extend and giving him the full wrath of the entire Arkeyan Empire for what he said to drago about saying what he said to that brat," Sunburn spoke.

"The Arkeyan governors are going all out and just for that action the Arkeyan Sorcerer King has demanded the Demon Sorcerers are to stay dead until further notice," Camo said reading a letter with the Arkeyan Empire's seal.

"King Drake's going all out to drive home his empire's point," Zap said.

"Colleen's also due for an execution!" A hot tempered familiar voice yelled, "I'm back!"

Flannery showed up right on cue on the Dread-Yacht with twin serrated knifes in hand both forged from bedrock of the Sanzu River and dripping with blood. She also had her cousin's staff in hand ready to kill the water druid once and for all.

"Nice knowing you Colleen!" Flashwing said as she and the Skylanders backed away knowing full well Flannery would kill them if they interfered.

"Princess Flannery what did I ever do to you?" Colleen pleased defending herself as Flannery attacked her. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You dishonored our people by protecting a spoiled brat! You betrayed and dishonored your own friend Sophie! You even dishonored drago by making him apologize to said brat and left him to his back stabbing asshole father! Now PREARE TO DIE! DARK FIRE STRIKE!" Flannery roared slicing Colleen with the full power of the Eternal Fire Source killing the Water Druid on the spot before burning her to ashes.

"Colleen's dead yet again," Bash said, "I guess nothing stops and Arkeyan looking for revenge!"

"Especially one hell bent on restoring honor to their race!" Chill panicked seeing Flannery slaughter and butcher chrissie before incerating her as well, "Flannery's unstoppable."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say she's responsible for killing all of Colleen's relatives and killing the demon sorcerers not to mention killing all of Chrissie's relatives as well," Thumpback a giant walking whale guessed.

"And she's already making a warzone out of Kaos' Castle as we speak," Hot Head said as everyone could see Flannery left a path of destruction having slaughtered numerous trolls, Zangyack foot soldiers and Shadowkhan in her path and burning the entire place down in the process, "And people call me hot headed."

Back in the Underworld, T-Bone and the other Undead beings were already in panic mode as the Ghost of colleen had already been thrown into the pit by the spirts of previous Arkeyan Sorcerers.

"I ca't believe it's coming to this," T-Bone yelled panicking, "The Arkeyans even killed the Demon Sorcerers and Xua Wing and now the Governor's cousins have entered the scene to finish the job and eliminate any survivors. Where is Drake, the Arkeyan Sorcerer King when you need him the most?"

"Clearing up some trouble between feuding civilizations and tying up loose ends in other areas of Skylands," Eon said making an appearance, "I will go and get him at once. Provided nobody else dies before then cause if that happens Porunga may not be able to undo all of this."

"At this point all of Skylands could be next on the Arkeyan Empire's hit list and if angered enough the infinite dimensions will be next."

"Provide neither of them have angered or provoked the wrath of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire or the Arkeyan Robot Empire, Avalon already has provoked the wrath and now the inhabitants are all dead and paying the ultimate price by being eternally tortured every minute until the end of creation."

T-Bone gulped upon hearing that as they turned to see Shendu's spirit being tortured by the entire Arkeyan Empire and they were going full fore to drive home their point.

"How long are they gonna keep torturing him?" A ghost of a free magician asked.

"Until the end of creation," the ghost of a monk said, "Didn't you hear the Arkeyans?"

Back on the Dread-Yacht after Flannery finished eliminating everything in her path to Kaos she found out that Kaos was going to a giant drill rig in the middle of nowhere and told Flynn, Hugo, and Cali where to go. The Volcanic Arkeyan Princess was about to leave for the Cloudbreak Isles to resume her position but a golden rope wrapped her up and left her powerless.

"What the hell's going on here?" Flannery snapped seeing Rose and Sara with the rope.

"Flannery we need to talk," Rose said simply as she held the rope, "My sisters and I heard everything you said."

"Then you know why I did what I did, to restore honor to our people and our empire."

"Can we discuss this later," Flynn yelled as he steered the ship to avoid another volley of lasers being fired by the Zangyack space fleet.

"Flynn's right, we'll need Flannery's help to fight these ships," Hugo said untying the rope from Flannery.

Rose and Sara sighed knowing Hugo and Flynn were right as they knew nothing about the fleet that was currently attacking them. All they knew was that this was Malefor's doing and Kaos' doing as well and both were going all out on the attack.


	9. Aerial Attack!

**Aerial Attack**

Over in New Camelot the eight Arkeyan Governors resumed their seats in the meeting room. The eight of them were already overseeing the affairs of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire when a messenger showed up in the meeting room kneeling before them.

"Your highnesses I bring urgent news," the messenger said still kneeling before them, "The descendant of Irene the Water Druid is now dead, killed by Princess Flannery of the Volcanic Arkeyans."

"Is that all?" Governess Shasta questioned as she had a feeling Flannery would do that. "I'm not surprised Flannery would fight some of my battles or finish the job I started."

"There's more, the Zangyack Space Fleet is attacking the Dread-Yacht and they're back and stronger than ever under Malefor's control."

"Great now the Zangyack Space Fleet is attacking," Governor Ventus said before he shifted the viewing stone on the floor below them to show Shendu's eternal torture, "At least that oversized lizard's suffering eternal torture. That'll teach him to stand up for a spoiled rotten brat and punish his son for telling the brat like it is and saying what was right!"

The other Arkeyan Governors laughed and agreed with Ventus' statement as they could see the eternal torture going on right now and at full blast to drive home their point that anybody who punished those for standing up to bullies in anyway or telling bullies off was to die painfully and be tortured eternally every minute until the end of creation.

Back on the Dread-Yacht, Flynn was flying the ship at full speed trying to outrun the massive Zangyack Space Armada firing lasers at the Dread-Yacht doing heavy damage to the ship or at least attempting to but the ship avoided most of the lasers. The ship's auto-defense system was doing its job shooting Zangyack ships down.

"This is ridiculous!" Flynn yelled, "These Zangyack battleships are stronger than we thought. I don't know how much more attacks we can take from these battleships."

"And here's the scary part," Hugo said, "This is only the vanguard of the fleet. The main fleet isn't far behind and the flagship's gonna be here any minute."

Over on the Gigant Horse, the massive chariot like flagship of the Zangyack Space Empire's fleet, Kaos, Malefor, Azula and Muir were sailing to the drill rig while the advance fleet kept the Dread-Yacht and the Skylanders busy.

"The advance fleet's doing its job and attacking the Dread-Yacht," Kaos said, "But the Iron Fist of Arkus will give me control over the Arkeyan Robot Empire and all of Skylands."

"Provided you can actually get to the Lost City of Arkus," Malefor said, "I just got word from the Shadowkhan that I sent to look for the City that the place is heavily guarded by King Drake's best fleet of Arkeyan Warships. Even if we get Kaos' giant drill to the city protecting it while it's drilling down to the city will be the real challenge."

"And I've got even more bad news," Muir said, "the Advance fleet has been destroyed and the Arkeyans have just destroyed Kaos' giant drill."

"Again?!" Azula hissed, "How much more bad news must we endure for one day?"

"Fortunately there's good news," Glumshanks said, "Malefor spoke to the Arkeyan Conquertron earlier who told him of a secret passage into the lost city. We can take the Gigant Horse there if we're ready."

The villains all agreed to that plan as they steered the Gigant Horse to Arkus with the main fleet escorting the all the way to the Lost City of Arkus.

Back with the Dread-Yacht they finally destroyed the last of the Zangyack Battleships but in the middle of the battle the fight had driven them across Skylands to the drill rig where Flannery and her four bosses Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara freed the Molekin and destroyed the drilling machine in the process before Flannery vanished back to the Arkeyan Mansion on earth. Now the team was back at the ship discussing their next course of action after Reina and Rita had Adinda summon Porunga to revive Colleen and Chrissie and send them to the Dread-Yacht knowing Colleen was in probation and after explaining that fact to Flannery before she vanished.

"We destroyed Kaos' Giant drill rig so that gave us some time," Cali said, "But it's only a matter of time before Kaos gets to the lost city and to the iron fist."

"And we don't have time to run to New Camelot to grab a map with directions to the lost city of Arkus," Reina said, "We need to come up with a new plan of attack."

"What about Shendu?" Chrissie asked, "My teacher and the other governors sentenced him to eternal torture every minute until the end of creation. What are we gonna do?"

"Serves him right for dishonoring our people!" Luna snapped making an appearance on the Dread-Yacht with Flannery, Kayleigh, Marlon and a new Arkeyan Sorcerer flanking her. The new Arkeyan Sorcerer wore a miner's outfit and a red helmet on his head and he also had a shovel on his back. The new sorcerer was the first speak

"So what's been happening as of late? By the way I'm Roark," The new Sorcerer Said, "And I'm one of Governor Terrador's relatives and share the same name as one of Roxanne's relatives. I heard that Zangyack has returned with Kaos in control. Is it true?"

"I'm afraid it's true Roark and there's more bad news," Rose said, "Muir and Malefor are also on the loose. Also our elder brother Kin Drake has sentenced Shendu to eternal torture every day until the end of creation."

"Your brother is taking his job of carrying out the laws of the Arkeyan Empire very seriously," Colleen said.

"Considering he's the one with the final say in the empire and put you on probation," Flannery said, "By the way meet Kira and Aqua's cousins, Kayleigh and Marlon. They're also two of the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerers on the Cloudbreak islands. Luna, Roark and I are also leaders."

"That's very interesting but do any of you know where the Lost City of Arkus is?" Ice asked.

"Unfortunately we don't but I did notice some Zangyack battleships heading west," Marlon said, "I think they're going to Arkus upon Kaos and Malefor's orders."

"So how the hell are we supposed to beat Kaos to the Lost City of Arkus?" Cody asked, "The Entire Zangyack Space Fleet is going there even as we speak."

"Wait a minute, Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, didn't your brother tell you he's got his best Arkeyan Robots and Airships guarding the place?" Kayleigh questioned even as the four in questioned nodded which gave her an idea, "All we have to do is lock on to their coordinates and find the shortest route to get there guys."

"And there's more good news," Spyro said coming back from the bottom deck, "The Arkeyans have an Arkeyan Autogyro ready to go. All we need now is a pilot to fly the thing while we follow in the ship."

"I'll do it," Reina said, "I'll fly the ship while Flynn pilots the Autogyro guys."

"Then it's settled," Rose said, "I'll go get Flynn and we'll get to the Lost City of Arkus. If we hurry we can beat Kaos, Malefor, Muir and the Zangyack Space Fleet."

As the Dread-Yacht sailed closer to Arkus, Portal master Eon showed up before them.

"You have done well Portal Masters and Arkeyan Sorcerers but Kaos is on the verge of awakening an ancient power that was never meant to be found. Behold," Eon said showing the group the vision.

In the Throne room of the Grand Imperial Palace of the Lost City of Arkus, Kaos was walking up to the Iron Fist of Arkus which had been dormant for the last 10,000 years.

"At last the Iron Fist of Arkus and it's all mine! Now finally I Kaos shall be the supreme ruler of all Skylands," Kaos said putting his hand into the Iron Fist while laughing before seeing that nothing happened, "What's wrong with this thing?" Kaos then tried again before losing it, "Stupid Arkeyan Robot hand, give me my power!" Kaos then walked into the Iron Fist of Arkus after that.

In a few second the eye on the Iron Fist of Arkus began to open as it began forming a robot version of Kaos with the Robot holding the Iron Fist of Arkus itself.

"Yes fear it! Fear my giant robot head!" Kaos bellowed laughing evilly as the Iron Fist shot out purple electricity and activated the entire legion of Arkeyan War Machines and caused them to stand at attention awaiting Kaos' orders as he now had full control of the Ancient Arkeyan Robot Empire and the all of the Robot Armies.

"Kaos has taken control of the Arkeyan Robot Empire. Skylands is about to have a new emperor and the Age of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is over," Malefor said from the bridge of the Gigant Horse as he gave a malicious smile before he broke out into evil laughter knowing that evil was ready to take root in all of Skylands and rule over the earth and all dimensions.


	10. Autogyro Adventure

Quick Last Minute Disclaimer: I do not own Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, Yan Lin, the Oracle or Candracar they belong to the creators of W.I.T.C.H. Thank you that is all. I only own my idea of the Arkeyan Empire.

**Autogyro Adventure**

Over in New Camelot the Arkeyan Governors were watching the events that had transpired over in the Throne Room of the Grand Imperial Palace of the Lost City of Arkus.

"Kaos has the Iron Fist of Arkus, He has immense power and he's got the entire Arkeyan Robot Empire as his personal Robot Army," Techno groaned, "How the hell are we supposed to stop him now?"

"This means war! War I tell you!" Kira hissed, "I say we destroy Kaos once and for all!"

"And wipe out his mother, that thieving lizard Malefor, that insane alchemist and everyone else allied with him!" Shasta snapped.

"Hold it you two. If we're going to go after Malefor we need Sorcerer King Drake's help," Flora said before reminding them of something very important, "He's the only one who can cast the sealing spell to seal Malefor away."

"Flora is right, the sealing spell can only be casted by the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and only those born into Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire Royal Family can use it but," Terrador said as he continued, "The sealing spell requires an extreme amount of Arkeyan Magic to cast it and it takes years of training just to even begin using it."

"And Drake's father King Ryan could not finish mastering the spell before he died casting it," Ventus spoke, "He didn't have enough power so it was incomplete and that's why Malefor was able to escape from the underworld and into Kaos' ranks."

"Let us hope that Drake is strong enough to use it otherwise we may have to ask for help from our bodyguards and King Ramses," Aqua said seriously.

"You do realize that in spite of all that has happened there is one more ally you eight can call upon for help," Ayumi said making an appearance in the meeting room, "You could always go and ask for help from the Oracle of Candracar."

The eight governors were stunned at what they just heard from Ayumi's mouth. They never thought that the most gung ho of all the Mystic Arkeyans would suggest that they ask one of the most powerful beings they knew of in the entire infinite dimension for help in defeating one of their most dangerous enemies.

As the governors were still getting what they just heard through their heads, Flynn, Cali, Reina, and Rita were near the entrance to the Caverns that would take them into the Lost City of Arkus. As expected the Zangyack Space Empire fleet was present around the city but the ships were too big to enter the lost city and the Gigant Horse was out of the question but that was an afterthought right now as the quartet was more concerned with getting to Arkus.

"Alright Cali this could be it, Rita and I are flying – Right into the Heart of the Lost City of Arkus. Guess what I'm trying to say is if I don't come back…" Flynn began before Cali interrupted.

"Flynn, Reina and I are following you in in the ship and so are the JTeens and the Skylanders remember?" Cali reminded as a loudspeaker rang out.

"Attention Arkeyan robot-minions. It is I, your new leader – Emperor Kaos!" Kaos' voice rang out, "Rise yes Rise and bear witness to the dawn of my glorious reign."

"Okay that's not good," Rita said, "We better hurry – It's only a matter of time before the Arkeyan Robots figure out Flynn's not one of them and the defenses kick in."

"And with Kaos in control of the Iron Fist of Arkus we cannot use our magic to negate the Arkeyan Robots and convince them we're not the enemy," Reina said. "We'll have to fight our way to Arkus."

"Right well tis won't be a problem for the greatest pilot in all of Skylands. Boom" Flynn said.

"Just get going, the others and I will meet you on the other side," Cali said seriously.

"Let's fly Flynn," Rita said as she and Reina hopped in with Flynn while Flynn flew the Arkeyan Autogyro through the Caverns of Arkus.

"Okay so how the heck do we fly this thing?" Reina asked having no clue how the Arkeyan Autogyro worked, "I may have trained in the Air Element but I have no clue on how to fly one of these things."

"Well from what I can see here this baby has a jet mode and a hover mode," Flynn said as he flew with the skills of Skylands greatest pilot, "I'm keeping this craft in jet mode for the time being."

While Flynn, Reina, and Rita flew the copter Eon and the Oracle were watching from Candracar but they were joined by a yon man in his early 20s with black hair brown eyes and wore a black trench coat with blue jeans and a green shirt with an enchanted Iron Fist with a gem in the center of the Iron Fist.

"See King Drake, you had nothing to worry about," the Oracle said to the youth, "Your sisters and their friends are doing very well in their quest to stop Kaos from using the Iron Fist of Arkus to take over the Arkeyan Robot Empire and ruling all of skylands."

"True but if I recall telling you Oracle, Kaos is still a dangerous enemy and with the likes of Azula and Muir he'll be harder to stop but now that he's got Malefor and the Zangyack Space Empire to do his bidding he'll be nearly unstoppable," Drake said to the Oracle, "By the way did I ever thank you for letting me train here with Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, and Yan Lin in the ways of the elements as well as training with Luba, Tibor and the rest of the Council of Candracar in the Sealing Spell cause if I didn't then I'd like to say thank you."

"You've already said thank you to the Oracle, the Council of Candracar and the Previous guardians over 100 times young King and Portal Master," Eon said to Drake, "But I fear Kaos is gaining allies to help him take over all of Skylands and to make matters worse the Arkeyan Governors have already sentenced and eliminated Shendu to eternal torture every day until the end of creation for making Drago polish every suit of armor for yelling at that brat even if she did deserve it."

"Serves him right," Drake said much to Eon's shock and the Oracle's visible surprise, "I'm the one who gave the Arkeyan Governors the order to sentence Shendu to Eternal Torture every day until the end of creation. It serves him right for dishonoring our people to that extent. Now if you'll excuse me I have a sealing spell to work on."

Drake then left to go finish training in using the Sealing Spell as Eon and the Oracle both had worried looks on their faces knowing full well that the Arkeyans were extremely dangerous and unpredictable and there was no telling what the Arkeyans would do next to anybody else who dared to dishonor them or their people even to the mystic heart of a world like Elyon or the keeper of a mystic heart like Kadma or even to somebody like Luba.

Back in Skylands in the caverns that led to Arkus Flynn had landed the chopper after Rita fired the weapons to clear out an Arkeyan Ultron.

"Here we are the Maze of Myth," Reina said summoning Spyro, Pop Fizz, and Ninjini to lead the attack as she and Rita got out while Flynn waited by the copter.

"And we have to get yet another key and fight our way through numerous Arkeyan Robots and who knows what else, bring it on," Rita grinned as she and the Magic Element Skylanders fought the enemy while giving Reina enough time to find the key and take it to the slot to open the gate so they could continue onwards.

"Whatever you guys did in there worked- nice going!" Flynn said as the door opened while Reina and Rita hopped back into the seats on either side of Flynn.

The trio flew through the caverns until they entered the source and they saw that the war machines had begun marching across the area looking for intruders. Soon they flew into another part of the caverns and ran into another shooting door. Fortunately Rita's firing skills and Reina's aiming carried them through. Soon they arrived at another door which required a key and it was inside the Hall of Silence where Skylanders of the Air Element were stronger so Reina summoned Swarm, Whirlwind and Jet-Vac to lead the attack while Rita went to find the key.

"How much longer are these Caverns?" Rose asked as she, Sara, Cali, Hugo, Ermit and the JTeens minus the Sky Demon were on the Dread-Yacht following Flynn, Reina, and Rita to the Lost City of Arkus.

"Ease up Rose the good thing is that we cloaked the ship in a spell so we haven't been attacked yet," Sara said, "But Kaos and his random announcements are annoying."

"Either way we better be thankful Reina and Rita are doing what they can," Hugo reminded as the viewing window showed Rita placing the key into the slot, "We should also be thankful that they even trust Chrissie with flying this ship at all and that they haven't stripped Rose and Sara of their power s either."

"Hugo's right and our task at this point is to stop Kaos from getting the Arkeyan Robot Empire geared up and ready to attack all of Skylands," Chrissie said flying the Dread-Yacht.

Back with Reina, Rita, and Flynn the three of them were flying through the caverns until they found yet another door they couldn't shoot through so they had to find yet another key to open it. This time they were in an area known as the Gear Box and that was where Magi Element Skylanders were stronger so Spyro, Pop Fizz and Ninjini were to lead the attack while Reina and Rita went to go find the Key to the door.

"How many doors do the caverns leading to the Lost City of Arkus have King Drake?" an elderly blonde woman wearing a robe similar to the Oracle's asked Drake as they were watching the scene from Candracar in the viewing stone. "Your people must be very concerned about their security system or are they taking things over the top?"

"Well this is the Lost City of Arkus, the Royal City of the Arkeyan Robot Empire Halinor," Drake said to the former fire guardian, "What did you expect, a red carpet leading straight to the Grand Imperial Palace?"

Halinor shook her head knowing that the Sorcerer King would go into detail about the Arkeyan Robot Empire and the Lost City of Arkus in the process.

Back in the caverns Flynn, Reina, and Rita resumed flying the Autogyro through the caverns unaware that they were being tailed by Malefor himself as he had decided to follow them into Arkus and left Azula to watch the Gigant Horse.

"Ninja Shadowkhan go to world of Metamoor there's somebody there that I want you to free and eliminate anybody that prevents you from doing so. Bat Shadowkhan go to the world of Candracar, destroy the Aurameres, eliminate the fortress in Candracar and anybody who tries to stop you from doing so," Malefor ordered, "I want nobody interfering in my plan especially not that blasted Oracle!"

Right on cue Swarms of Bat Shadowkhan and swarms of Ninja Shadowkhan appeared and jumped into shadow portals to carry out the Dark Master's orders.

Meanwhile Reina, Rita, and Flynn arrived at the Machine where Skylanders of the Water Element were stronger so they had Thumpback, Zap, and Chill to lead the attack while Reina and Rita summoned Colleen to activate one of the gears.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to summon Colleen to activate one of the three gadgets needed to open the final door to Arkus?" Rita asked as they were battling Arkeyan Robots before sending Colleen back to the Dread-Yacht.

"To be honest no it was not a good idea despite Colleen leading the JTeens but it's part of her 130 day probation that our older brother Drake put her on," Reina said activating the second of the three gadgets before they made their way to the third gadget which once they activated caused the caverns to start rumbling.

"These Arkeyan Robots sure don't like visitors. Guys time to leg it this place is coming apart," Flynn yelled as Reina and Rita returned to the copter and they began flying their asses out of there and back through the Caverns which lead to the final door to Arkus.

"Here we are the Lost City of Arkus," Rita said, "Let's get back to the Dread-Yacht!"

"We'll need to regroup and come up with a plan," Reina said, "Kaos and Malefor are sure to go all out."

Once the group was back on the Dread-Yacht Reina, Rita, and Flynn gave Cali the news as to what happened in the caverns and what else was next.

"I'll spare you the details of how awesome and heroic I was back there," Flynn said.

"Flynn get over it you've been talking about it for the last ten minutes," Cali said annoyed.

"Okay so what's the point of that?" Flynn retorted.

"The last time the Arkeyan Robots were in power Skylands was nearly destroyed," Rose said.

"Now that Kaos has control we need to find him and stop him at once," Sara said, "And we need to find and defeat Malefor once and for all."

Back on the Gigant Horse which Malefor had somehow managed to tow into Arkus via his extensive mastery in magic, Azula was already using a window to hear and see everything that was said.

"Try all you want Malefor will destroy you and then Kaos will use the Arkeyan Robot Empire to conquer not only all of Skylands but also all of the known dimensions before taking over some new ones," Azula sneered quietly before breaking out into evil laughter that rang out through the Gigant Horse.


	11. Lost City of Arkus

**The Lost City of Arkus **

In the Lost City of Arkus the lander flew with the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens and the JTeens minus the Sky Demon to the landing point in the Lost City itself.

"So this is the Lost City of Arkus? Although wouldn't it now be the Found City of Arkus?" Flynn asked before continuing, "I'm betting this whole joint is filled with all sorts of weird and mysterious traps and dangers the likes of which we've never ever seen!"

"We get it Flynn you just get your ass back to the ship," Reina told Flynn, "We'll take it from here."

"Everyone else move it!" Rita snapped as they began making their trek through The Beginning of the End where Skylanders of the Magic element were stronger forcing Colleen to call upon Spyro, Voodood, Pop Fizz and Ninjini to lead the attack.

"Do you think we'll be okay in the Lost City of Arkus?" Pop Fizz asked, "You heard what Flynn said, this place is filled with traps the likes of which we've never seen before in our lives."

"Pop Fizz, I've been here before and so have the other Giants when we had our final battle with the Arkeyan Robot King," Ninjini said as they entered the Elliptical Arena where Skylanders of the Magic Element were stronger, "So this is a piece of cake for me and the other giants but then again it's been 10,000 years."

"Either way we better stay alert," Spyro said fighting some Trog Wanderers, "There's no telling what Arkeyan Robots or other enemies we may run into this lost Arkeyan City."

"Well I know one thing for certain. The Arkeyan Robots are gonna be on the attack so we should go with the Axe First, Questions Later approach," Voodood suggested slicing up some more trog wanderers with his axe.

"Then let's get to it," Ice said, "The sooner we get to the palace the sooner we can stop Kaos."

The heroes were carefully making their way through the area fighting enemies in their path until they arrived at the Hazard Path where Skylanders of the Earth Element were stronger which forced Cody to summon Bash, Terrafin, Flashwing, and Crusher to lead the attack.

"Alright it's crush hour," rusher said brandishing his hammer and bashing Arkeyan Robots.

"I'm gonna enjoy this. I was the top boxer back in the day before becoming a Skylander," Terrafin said cracking his knuckles before jumping into the fight and bashing more Arkeyan Robots and Trog Pincers.

While Terrafin and Crusher were bashing and crushing robots, Bash and Flashwing were fighting back to back against the incoming enemies and so were the JTeens and the Arkeyans Queens.

Back at New Camelot the governors were watching all of this via the viewing stone and they were pleased at how Reina and Rita were running the show and hwo they put the honor of the Arkeyans before anything else and how their sisters were put in hot water.

"We don't have to worry about Queen Rose and Queen Sara butting into our affairs for a while," Ventus said from his seat in the throne room, "Queen Reina and Queen Rita berated those two severely and they even stated that if they stand in our way of restoring honor to our race again they'd be stripped of all their powers and banished from Skylands until the end of creation."

"And that's only used when we really want to send a message to all of Skylands and this universe," Aqua added, "Speaking of which we now officially rule this entire universe and all of Skylands."

"And by we Aqua means the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire has officially taken over all of Skylands and we practically rule over all of earth now," Terrador said, "And anyone who opposes us even once will be beaten down to a pulp and so will their entire families for always and eternity."

'just like we're torturing that lizard Shendu and his entire family until the end of creation," Flora sneered shifting the viewing stone to show Shendu's eternal torture as well as his entire family's final and permanent punishments before shifting the viewing stone to the brat pack and their families punishments, "And let's not forget our stance on bullies or anybody who even helps or stands up for a bully, we'll eliminate them right on the spot and very brutally too."

"Well you'll be happy to know that king Drake is pleased with the eight of us and his sisters Reina and Rita," Techno said, "Though he's been displeased with Rose and Sara's actions so he's considering putting them on probation and stripping them of all their powers except the ability to summon the Skylands to battle for 130 days to teach them not to dishonor the family or our people or else he'll banish them from Skylands for good!"

"Now that is the leadership we need in this empire," Kira said, "There is a reason we all followed King Drake for this long and we trusted his decisions in sentencing those who have dishonored us and our people once and for all. Why do you think we like it when he's here?"

"Because he' a quick and decisive leader," Shasta said as the viewing stone showed the heroes making great progress through the Lost City of Arkus as they rotated Skylanders depending upon the areas they entered, "Just like his father King Ryan, he stripped Phoebe of her powers and approved of Agatha's decision to make Karen the Phantom Arkeyan Queen before handing the throne over to Kira. He wasn't afraid of eliminating anybody who dishonored the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire, even his free magician friends or that idiot who dared to oppose and betray us to the darkness, serves the ass wipe right if you ask me. King Ryan personally named his son Drake to take his place as Emperor of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and to rule with quick and decisive thinking."

"Yes and that quick and decisive thinking is why we like King Drake as much as we liked King Ryan and more than we like his four biological sisters and two adoptive sisters who Queen Reina and Queen Rita told us about, and don't even get me started on his cousins or the rest of the family," Celestia said before continuing, "His relatives would've ran the empire into the ground or made thing even worse. Thank god King Ryan named Drake to be his heir and the true King of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire otherwise we'd be screwed right now and thank god we governors have our seats for life otherwise we'd be thrown off if we made choices that angered our own people or the public to the point of voting us right out of power and voting in somebody who would get revenge upon us."

The other seven governors all shuddered at what Celestia brought up knowing full well that their positions were inherited from their parents or in Kira's case her aunt due to the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire bylaws and that they could not be voted out of power under any situation whatsoever even if the decisions they made were ones that were for the empire as a whole.

Over in the Lost City of Arkus the Arkeyan Sorceress queens and the JTeens arrived at the Grand Imperial Palace located in the Reflection Locking Mechanism area. Chill, Zap, Slam Bam, Gil Grunt and Thumpback were resting after fighting enemies in the Downhill Challenge Zone since as Water Element Skylanders they were stronger in that area while Chrissie handled the Laser puzzle.

"Kaos is expecting us, "Gil Grunt said, "There's no way around it. The Arkeyans are geared up to kill him and destroy all of Earth if he hides out on there just like they destroyed all of Avalon and everyone on it."

"Well Gill Grunt may have a point," Zap said, "Kaos has been very cunning and difficult to defeat before but now that Malefor's standing behind him he'll be even tougher to defeat in battle and one thing we know for sure is that he's not going to mess around. Thumpback what can we expect to face when we go after Kaos?"  
"Expect the power of the Iron Fist of Arkus to allow Kaos to summon the swarms of Arkeyan Robots," Thumpback said as the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens unlocked the entrance to the Grand Imperial Palace, "The Iron Fist of Arkus was forged with the power of the Eternal Magic Source and the Eternal Tech Source so we can expect Kaos to summon a machine that creates good magic and dark magic. There are more powers the Iron Fist of Arkus has that we don't know about so we should be ready for the worst."

"Great work Skylanders you may now enter the Grand Imperial Palace but I must warn you, all who have entered never come out," The Weapon Master said, "In fact it is probably best if I transport all of you back to your ship so you can prepare for a long stay. I will summon you all back here when you are ready to face Kaos."

Back on the Dread-Yacht the team geared up for the final battle with Kaos that would decide the fate of not only the Arkeyan Robot Empire, the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire but all of Skylands. The Arkeyan Sorceress Queens were discussing battle plans when a portal opened up and from it emerged the Sorcerer King himself and flanking him were the cousins of the Eight Arkeyan Governors, all geared up and ready to fight Kaos and his minions.

"I'm sure we all know why King Drake and the cousins of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's eight governors are all here," Hugo stated as Drake himself had Flannery and Marlon flanking him along with Roark and Kayleigh backing him up, "Kaos has made the situation so bad that the Sorcerer King has come to fight Kaos himself and he's even brought the Governors' cousins with him."

"And there's somebody else I brought with me on the ship," Drake said as Ayumi arrived.

"You brought the most gung ho of the Mystic Arkeyans with you?" Reina asked, "What were you thinking by doing that big brother? Ayumi has a shoot first ask never approach in battle?"

"We need all the help we can get at this point sis," Rita retorted, "Kaos has the Power of the Iron Fist of Arkus so he has all the resources of the Arkeyan Robot Empire at his fingertips. In plain English we're in for a fight to the death."

The JTeens sighed knowing full well that Kaos would stop at nothing to take over all of Skylands and maybe all of creation in the process and they also knew that once everything was all said and done the Arkeyan Empire would seek revenge for all the dishonors committed against their race at any cost.


	12. Bringing Order to Kaos

**Bringing Order to Kaos**

In the realm of Candracar Eon and the Oracle were having problems of their own as the fortress was under attack yet again. This time however it was under attack by Bat Shadowkhan armies attacked the fortress doing massive damage upon Malefor's orders. So far much of the fortress was already damaged heavily as the Shadowkhan army continued blasting the fortress and the inhabitants within.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Malefor doesn't want us butting into the battle with Kaos and the portal masters," Eon said blasting another Bat Shadowkhan ninja. "I cannot believe Malefor is attacking a peaceful sanctuary such as this."

"Well from what Luba can tell you this is the third time the fortress has been under attack," The oracle said blasting another Bat Shadowkhan with his mystic powers.

Back in Skylands the team was now in the Grand Imperial Palace, the Arc of Faith to be precise where Skylanders of the Water Element were stronger which meant that Thumpback, Gill Grunt, Zap and Chill were to lead the attack in this area.

"This is it everyone, the final battle is upon us," Thumpback said "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Chill said as she and the team entered the Arkeyan Foyer and began slaughtering chompies, Arkeyan Snipers, and Arkeyan Juggernauts as Rose and Sara unlocked the upper part of the foyer, "We came we saw and we conquered."

"Don't get cocky Chill," Zap warned as Arkeyan Jousters showed up, "We're not there yet."

Once again the team fought another set of enemies that attacked them as they fought their way to the Hall of the Ancients where Skylanders of the Fire Element were stronger forcing Ice to call in Hot Head, Hot Dog, Flameslinger, Sunburn and Ignitor as Colleen sent the Water Skylanders back to the Ruins.

"Time for us to pick up where the Water Element Skylanders left off," Sunburn spoke as he led the attack on the enemy.

"Let us eliminate the defilers," Ignitor said slicing up Arkeyan Robots.

"This is what I like best about being an Arkeyan Sorceress," Flannery said torching more enemies, "We get to roast all those who've dishonored our people and our empire."

Eventually they managed to fight their way to the Stone Cutter's vault where they fought even more enemies before they found themselves in the entrance to the Arkeyan Robot Empire Throne Room.

"This is it the final battle is upon us. Brace yourselves everyone Kaos could show up at any time," Drake said as the Fire Skylanders returned to the Ruins while the Emperor himself, the Emperor's sisters, the Arkeyan Governor's relatives, and the JTeens minus the Sky Demon entered the throne room keeping their eyes open for Kaos since he could show up at any time.

"Behold it is I Kaos and as you can see I AM AWESOME!" Kaos bellowed before continuing , "Of course I was always awesome but now that I have the Fist of Arkus and taken the form of the biggest most powerful Arkeyan Robot ever I AM SUPREMELY AWESOME! So you probably better start running here!"

"Guys we might want to do what Kaos suggests and run," Chrissie suggested to the heroes as they began running from Kaos and the giant Arkeyan Robot Fist he wielded.

"I hate running away from a fight!" Ayumi shouted as they continued running from Kaos.

"So do I Ayumi but this is all part of the plan," Rita retorted as Kaos continued chasing after them, "My elder brother has a plan to take on Kaos and recover the Iron Fist but we need to weaken him first."

Soon they lured Kaos to the Secret Red avalanche button and as soon as Kaos was about to attack Rose pressed the button causing a massive avalanche to bury Kaos.

"There's a teleport bad let's get back to the Dread-Yacht," Cody suggested to the others.

"Have our adventures taught you nothing?" Rita snapped, "Kaos could attack and recover any second."

Right on cue the heroes tried to escape through the teleporter but an invisible barrier blocked their escape and to make matters worse Kaos recovered as he punched through the rubble and glared at the heroes.

"So you think you're so smart just because you found my secret red avalanche button huh well I can hit buttons too!" Kaos bellowed before he destroyed the teleport pad with only his left index finger, "Now you're trapped fools and neither Eon nor any of your idiot friends can save you now!"

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Ermit said showing up with his blue Arkeyan War Machine fully repaired and ready to take on Robo-Kaos with Machine Ghost by his side.

"According to my calculations he is technically larger than us," Machine Ghost said.

"Well at least its kinda close right?" Ermit said trying to salvage the situation as he geared up to kick ass.

"Whaaaattttt?! You dare challenge me Robo Kaos?!" Kaos bellowed as he pointed a finger at Ermit and Machine Ghost, "Didn't you hear how awesome I was earlier?!"

"I guess I must've missed that," Ermit retorted making Ayumi laugh loudly at that wisecrack.

"Oh you just made a BIG MISTAKE! So you wanna play tag team huh very well I will summon my own robot minions. Arrrrkkkeeeeyyyyaaaaannnnsssssssss!" Kaos roared.

"Brace yourselves everyone, this is gonna be a long fight!" Flannery said as the battle for all of Skylands began.

"Fist of Arkus shield me from these fools!" Kaos said slamming the blue Arkeyan War Machine's head onto the platform.

"JTeens, Arkeyan Sorcerers, that's the Iron Fist of Arkus, hit it while it's vulnerable," Machine Ghost said as the Arkeyan Sorcerers did just that and as they did Kaos summoned swarms of Arkeyan Robots, "Watch out for those Arkeyan Robots."

"You just focus on the Iron Fist, Cody, Ice, Colleen, Drago and I will fight off these Arkeyan Robots," Chrissie said and right on cue the JTeens did just that.

"This is fun guys, I haven't felt the rush of being in battle for ages," Ayumi said floating between battling the robots and hitting the Iron Fist.

Soon Kaos pulled his robot fist away and sent a machine to launch magic at the heroes while he did battle with Ermit and the Machine Ghost.

"Seriously I mean seriously?" Cody asked dodging the bad magic being fired at them.

"Shut your filthy sewer and keep dodging," Marlon snapped as Flannery and Kayleigh tossed fire and poison attacks respectively at the machine until they destroyed it and right on cue Machine Ghost and Ermit tried to punch Kaos only for the evil overlord himself to catch the punches and then head slam the robot before slamming him again into the platform.

"There it is again hit the eye on the Fist of Arkus while its exposed and let us hope he doesn't realize that he has eye lasers," Machine ghost said.

"Well he probably does now," Ermit snapped.

"Nice going you idiot!" Drake shouted.

"Sorry," Machine Ghost said sheepishly as the Kaos began attacking, "Here come those eye lasers I warned you about out. Watch out."

"Anything else Kaos has that we don't know about?" Colleen asked as Kaos sent two Arkeyan Ultrons, a swarm of Arkeyan Jousters, Arkeyan Duelists and Arkeyan Bombers at the heroes.

"Just hope he doesn't figure out any other powers in that robot form of his," Ice said tossing fire balls at the Arkeyan robots destroying one of them after another.

"Let's just aim for the Iron Fist of Arkus," Roark said summoning a swarm of sharp rocks and aiming them right at the eye of the Fist of Arkus which did enough damage for Kaos to pull his hand away from the platform.

Kaos then tried to attack but Ermit and the Machine Ghost blocked the attack.

"I don't think now its time to turn the tables," Ermit said slamming Kaos' robot head onto the platform.

"I am not familiar with that expression," Machine Ghost said.

"What it means is that we're the ones leading the attack," Kayleigh said as the heroes attacked Kaos' head.

"Anyway everyone attack Kaos' head," Machine Ghost said as everyone did just that.

Kaos then sent the machine at them but this time the heroes dodged the attacks as they continued attacking his head and they dodged the eye lasers as well. The heroes continued doing this until Kaos shielded his head with the Iron Fist of Arkus but they just began attacking that as well until they eventually damaged it with Drake dealing the final blow against Kaos.

"Well that's that," Rita said, "Kaos has been defeated and the Iron Fist is recovered so what do we do now?"

"I have a plan," Drake said as he sent the Fist of Arkus to the Radiant Isles, "I'll give it to Optimus the head Arkeyan War Machine who resides on the Radiant Isles. He has been by my side in the early days of my rule as leader of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

"Good move now lets get out of here," Rose said as she teleported the group to the Dread-Yacht and teleported the Dread-Yacht out of the City of Arkus.

"Congratulations everyone," Eon said as he showed up before the heroes, "Thanks to you the Leigon of Arkeyan War Machines is now under new leadership and the Iron Fist of Arkus is lost to the forces of darkness forever. Skylands is safe for now but the journey with the Skylanders and the Giants is only just beginning. JTeens I'm terribly sorry to tell you this but except for Chrissie you are now the sole survivors of your families. The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire killed them all for the dishonor that was committed against them so I'm afraid they'll have to stay dead for at least a year to restore honor to the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire."

"Somehow I'm not surprised the Arkeyans would do this," Colleen said, "But what about the Demon Sorcerers?"

"Sentenced to eternal torture until the end of creation," Eon sighed as they finished taking.

Over on the Gigant Horse Malefor returned to the bridge with Azula and Muir waiting for him. Kaos himself showed up with Glumshanks looking a bit torched.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that the heroes defeated you," Muir said, "At least I still have plenty of Demon Chi to work with and thanks to your recent theft of Tchang Zu's powers I now have a sample of his chi to experiment with."

"True but it doesn't really matter I have at least 37 more plans to take over all of Skylands," Kaos said before laughing.

"But we lost the Arkeyan Conquertron when the Dread-Yacht shot it out of the sky," Glumshanks pointed out.

"Relax guys," Azula said, "We'll have our revenge upon the Arkeyan Empire soon enough we've got business in Metamoor according to Malefor."

"That's right and there's somebody there that I want to meet greet and introduce," Malefor said, "Azula set course for the world of Metamoor."

Right on cue Azula set the coordinates to Metamore and the Gigant Horse opened a wormhole to the world of Metamoor as Malefor smiled maliciously knowing full well that the adventure was only just beginning.


End file.
